A fox's  tale
by Saphireanime
Summary: A 'Lord of the West' accompaniment tracing the developing relationship between Kagome and Shippou's father.  Must read Lord of the West first. drabble fic
1. Cardinals meet

**Ok, chapter 1 of my yam/Kag drabble. There will be an update probably about twice a day, because it will be a short fic. It will probably help to re-read some of 'Lord of the West', this is a good story I promise, it just won't be all that long. Sorry for abandoning my other stories.**

**The cardinals meet**

There was Lord Kaoru and Lady Akira of the East with two pups, a boy of around seventeen, her age, and a girl who looked to be around six. They were foxes, and the eldest of the leaders; they also aged the slowest, one year for every fifty that passed. It was word going around that in a couple hundred years, when their eldest pup would be twenty one, Lord Kaoru would hand over his title and Lands and retire to some island with his mate.

None of the other Lords would dream of doing such a thing, especially with a pup so young, but they seemed to be jovial about the matter, jovial about their lives instead of uptight. What's more their eldest pup seemed to be proud and eager rather than despondent, resigned and resentful at the prospect of being Lord.

With one look at their eldest pup, his strong figure, his ginger hair and his beautiful tail, Kagome was instantly smitten with him and overcome with pride. She had always wanted to meet this man – demon, but never dreamed of having the chance, and she was not disappointed in the slightest; because from one glance she could tell he had a kind heart. She loved the kit in the feudal era and was without a doubt that this man was Shippou's father.


	2. Otherwordly scent

**A longer one this time.**

**Otherworldly scent**

He stood behind his father, bored, and it had only been a couple of minutes. He resisted the urge to heave a sigh, here they go again, Kami, it was like this every year. No matter where they went, however they stayed for, he never liked them. He liked new places and travelling and the other palaces had resources they did not have in the East, and the West was the best, but still, he was not an idle man by nature, but days like this he just wanted to jump back into bed, he had gone to one hundred and fifty of these meets already and he still hated them.

Still, as much as he hated them he had to go because he was going to be the Eastern Lord in a couple of centuries so he had to be knowledgeable in the ways of these cardinal meets. It did not mean though that he had to enjoy them, he only had to be good at them, so he would sit there and smile cordially while he astounded them with his leadership qualities to prove to them that his father was not making a mistake by handing the kingdom over to him so young, unmated and without an heir too, no matter what his father told the others, he was not mated, or ready to be either, he was still so young, he had not even had a summer romance yet.

Truthfully, these meets were only made tolerable by the resources in the other palaces and the presence of his adorable little sister, Shiori. He did not get to see her much though, he was caught up in meetings while she got to play in the gardens with the children of the other Lords, carefree and barely even aware she had an older brother. At least they were in the West, he could study to his heart's content and probably spar Sesshoumaru, and Hiroki, he rejected it, but Hiroki was better than Touga and a good teacher, he was surprised really that Sesshoumaru was as bad as he was when they sparred last four years ago.

Then suddenly the smell of rain and lavender invaded his senses, a strange smell, it was mingled with the scent of human, a smell he usually did not like, but this time, it was pleasant, soothing, and strange indeed. It was addicting in a way, he was discreet about smelling her but it was nothing like anything he had ever smelt before. He flared his aura ever so slightly and hers reacted immediately and he smiled, miko – that would explain it, maybe, a little. His eyes went immediately to the human servant bowed to one knee behind that prick of a Lord Touga. A female, a child too, seriously, every day his disapproval of this Lord grew, and then he smelt the mark.

His eyes narrowed as he peered through her black bangs to see the mark beneath. He had claimed her, as what, it was unclear. The mark was that of possession, but it was not complete, it could develop into anything. He could see it in the way he was leant her way, edgy, he was protective of her, he did not want to appear that way but it was blindingly obvious. Just what did this Lord want with the girl? While they were on the subject, why did he even care? This was none of his business, but he couldn't help it, he was concerned, he wanted to help her because she was clearly unhappy with her simply being here.

She cast scowls and glares at Touga, and was not hiding it either, it raised questions, but everything looked ok, so no questions were allowed to be asked, not publicly anyway. Suddenly he realized she was staring back at him, too absorbed in looking at him that she did not know he was looking at her too. She was staring at him with recognition, he had never seen her before, so why? Did that explain this strange urge to look after her? He went through the motions of bowing and being introduced, he did not say a word, and for the first time, not only was he not dreading the coming month but quite looking forward to it. This year, the cardinal meeting, while it would still be blindingly boring, he had a very interesting case to look into.

She smelt like she did not belong... there was no other way to explain it, it was no surprise really that Touga had found her and decided to keep her. She smelt otherworldly, and he wanted to know why, by Kami he would find out why.


	3. Of packs and possession

**Chapter 3 people, a longer one again, it is as of yet sticking to the original story.**

**Of packs and possession**

He was sitting at a desk in his room, an open book was in front of him but he wasn't reading it. He was looking out the window at the girl sitting in the garden crying. It was not like he had never seen a girl cry before, Shiori did often enough, but tears had never disturbed him so. He could not help but wondering what had been the cause of them – had it been that dog? He thought about going out to her, but had no idea what he would do to make the human onna stop, while he was impartial to physical contact like a hug, something Shiori usually required when she cried, he was not one to whisper sweet nothings for the sake of it.

Besides, he told himself, she looked like she wanted to be alone. Yes, this he understood, while her distress did not seem overwhelming, some demons you just want to face alone. He respected her wished, but was here if it looked like she needed someone, after all, he was a protector of those who needed it. So he sat there and watched as the prince Kouga, completely oblivious to the fact she looked like she wanted space to herself, strode up to her and engaged her in some trivial conversation. He was slightly annoyed, partly on her behalf and partly because it was Kouga down there and not himself.

His sensitive ears picked up parts of the conversation they were having, he found it amusing that he was intrigued by her too. There was nothing serious being discussed, well, you could count the offer of her joining his pack to be a serious conversation but seeming as he was only a pup the offer could not really be taken all too seriously and Touga would have no right to reprimand him for it. His attention was caught fully when the older Kouga made an appearance, in comparison, this man making a claim on the girl was something different entirely, and he was sure that once Touga found out, the fur would start flying.

He was not sure why he hated the thought of him putting his arms around her like that. On the bright side she learnt what her mark meant, he'd had a feeling she'd had no idea, you could tell it by the way she glowered at Touga and ran away when dismissed. His jaw clenched when he suckled her neck and his inner demon snarled dangerously, suddenly he wanted nothing more than to rush down there and tear them apart. The thing that kept him in his chair and not out the window was the fact she did not seem to be utterly rejecting his claim, though he reminded himself she probably did not know that this was what Kouga licking her like that was.

He was encouraged further to remain in his seat and not down there, perhaps doing the same thing to the girl by the angry roar to his left. Inutaisho it would seem had chosen that moment to look out of his window too, with a flash of white Kouga was laying on the ground some twenty paces away and Kagome was in the arms of her master. He could not bring himself to feel sorry for the injuries the wolf will sustain in the show he was sure was about to commence, but he did not like Kagome being there, with Touga, like that.


	4. Danger

**Next one, for anyone who is following it, sorry about how short it is.**

**Danger **

He found he was listening intently to everything that was happening. "Get inside," he snarled at her menacingly, eyes back on Kouga. She didn't move. "Don't make me say it again."

"Then stop giving me orders! I am not your servant, and it seems that the only one who does not know that is you, and you are the one that posed the facade idea in the first place! Tell me what this mark really means Touga! Why did you bite me in the woods a week and a half ago and give me the truth about the matter this time. If you don't tell me than Kami help you I swear that I will purif-aaahhhh!" He was not actually going to go down there to do anything, because Touga was many things he did not approve of, and kidnapping child mikos had to be one of those things he frowned upon, but one thing he definitely was not was stupid.

Then the dog demon started to attack her, not Touga, the demon inside him, you could tell by the blood red eyes and the jagged lines and that scent, for Daiyoukais the scent always changed slightly. He was charging at her again and again all because she defied him, he himself was pleased about her defiance, but not the reaction it caused. He did not have much of an excuse for not jumping down there to help her immediately, but he trusted Touga. Kouga was not doing anything either, if he interfered he may be interfering with some sort of test. It was not because he could measure up to Touga's strength when he was angry, or that he was scared by being badly hurt by him as a consequence, not at all.

Kagome was tiring; he could feel her miko barrier weaken with her diminishing powers and her fear. He had thought her terror would help her last longer, another excuse as to why he was not already down there to help her, but it would seem it was having the opposite effect; she would not last much longer now. 'Come on Kagome, just submit'. He did not want her to be submissive, but neither did he wish her hurt, and one more body slam would not just destroy the pitiful defence she had up, but also hurt her quite badly as she was hit backwards with force.

Then the words came that broke him. The shrill cry of desperation shook him to his core and he could no longer stay where he was. He had no conscious memory of getting up and leaping out the window, but suddenly he was there, his arms wrapped around her and he had leapt back out of danger, protecting her, looking after her.


	5. Call to me and I shall come

**Still sticking to the original so far – won't always though. A really long one too.**

**Call to me and I shall come**

He had to gulp to keep himself in check when she turned around to stare into his eyes. Her orbs were midnight blue, stunning and intriguing.

"Wow," she murmured at the intense reply to her call for help. "Is everyone here for me?"She asked him, turning pick, she was feeling rather flattered.

He did not reply with words, but gave a quick nod.

"Yamazaki," Touga growled out slowly, shaking the children from his body and stepping forward. He did not stop holding her even though he knew the dog did not like it, he responded to his name being called by looking up to meet his eyes, still saying nothing. Kouga the elder immediately took a step forward to match him; he was rising to the challenge. He was rather impressed, Touga, despite all his bad points was an excellent unbeaten warrior, The Dog General turned his attention away from him and back to the wolf.

Touga's gaze went from Yamazaki to Kouga and the red which had seeped from his eyes started to come back. "Do not be a fool, Kouga," and it was his beast talking, it was too primal.

"You are the fool, Touga," he shot back, his voice too was throaty, but his eyes remained blue, and did not turn red. "You almost hurt a pure soul, it took five to protect her from you, all because she does not respect blindly."

The red seeped from his eyes once more.

"You still challenge me," he told the wolf.

There was no mischievous play, both demons were serious. He had a feeling a battle was about to commence.

"Yamazaki," he said again, "Get Kagome inside," he was talking to him, but his eyes never left the wolf.

"Take the children and Hiroki with you," Kouga added.

He did want to hang around and watch the fight, and Kagome should not either. "Come," Yamazaki said quietly to the children and Hiroki, with a short glance in their direction, it was the first thing Kagome had heard him say, he wondered if it bothered her. Then they were off, Kagome hoisted into his arms bridal style, it felt right to have her in his arms and molded to his chest, the other demons followed behind dutifully.

The girl remained silent until they were in the castle, and then the shock wore off and terrified tears began to seep through her eyes. All the present demons smelt her salty tears and both Kouga and Sesshoumaru moved forward. He set her down and let the children approach.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kouga asked gently, while Sesshoumaru demanded she stopped crying as she was no longer in danger. Unlike Kouga, who, as a wolf assumed that as her life was no longer threatened there must be another reason for her tears, Sesshoumaru knew, he was a smart boy, but dismissed it as ningen weakness.

Yamazaki said nothing, but he shot the children a glare than told them to leave the two of them, they were not helping, and he wanted sometime alone with her anyway. They looked like they might challenge his silent order for a moment, but then they simply turned around and left, letting the older demon deal with the hysterical onna who had begun to wail. He was unsure how to deal with the tears but he saw no need for words.

He simply wrapped his long arms around her trembling form and held her close to his chest. She relaxed into his hold quickly and his strong heartbeat calmed her and stopped her tears. He did not whisper nothings such as 'it's alright now... calm down... you are no longer in danger,' for she knew all this, he did not need to tell her. The sound and feel of his heartbeat calmed her more than his voice could anyway, he did not use it often.

Soon enough, after the tears faded, she felt tiredness come onto her and she let her head droop onto his upper chest so she was leaning against him. Feeling this, he picked her up once more and carried her upstairs heading for the bedrooms. Being a youkai he could smell which one was hers, but it was not the one Touga had silently ordered him to bring her to. She looked towards him for an explanation. "This is not my room," she started as he set her down on the massive bed in the centre of the room.

He gave her a look to say 'I know'.

"Whose is it?"

He looked towards the family crest of the Inu family, and following his eyes she saw it and understood, "Touga sama."

He nodded.

"He told you to take me here?"

Another nod. He was not happy about bringing her here, but he understood why, and he was not going to go against Touga's orders, he would only go retrieve her from her rooms if he brought her there instead anyway.

"Do you know whether they are still fighting?" It did not take a genius to work out what she meant.

He nodded his head, and then shook it. A yes and a no.

"Is he expecting me to sleep here? I don't really feel comfortable sharing a bed with him," she said out loud more than to anyone. He did not feel comfortable with it either, but it was not up to him, he didn't answer, she knew.

She leant back against the pillows and let her eyes drift closed. "Thank you for comforting me earlier," she offered. He wanted to sit beside her and gold her until she went to sleep, to look after her, to show her he at least meant it when he said he'd protect her. But Touga would gut him if he stayed. Touga was not going to hurt her anymore tonight, she would be fine and he'd see her again soon, he simply ruffled her hair before leaving.

Still shaken and a little confused, Kagome fell into a deep though uneasy sleep.


	6. Cracking Kagome

**Love the title for this one – oh and please review it if you read it and want to read more, it's only polite if you like it, please! Another long one**

**Cracking Kagome**

He never regretted his decision to stay in the West, or his decision to be a protector for the strange miko under Inutaisho's 'care'. In the days that followed they formed a relationship of sorts, not quite friendship, but more than acquaintance, a general understanding to feel comfort in the presence of one another. He found he liked Kagome a lot. She spent several days in the library reading, while he sat at a desk studying, her presence was calming because he cared about hr and when he knew where she was, with him, he knew she was safe. He enjoyed being around her, even if she could be a little, persistent...

She had been bombarding him with random questions about himself and his past for 15 minutes flat. Half of them didn't even make sense, even she abandoned some of them half way through realizing they were not worth finishing, and the other half, well she had no real desire to know how rare he liked his meat did she? He was not actually engaged in serious work and he liked her so he never got annoyed and the calm smile never left his face as he allowed her to amuse herself. He liked her, he liked her laughter and he liked her smiling, so he saw no need to hinder her doing something so simple that she obviously enjoyed.

However, the questions were rather random; she seemed to take a long time to say nothing. But it was jovial chatter, it was not nervous or frightened talk, or talking to bring comfort to a fallen comrade in battle, it was just... nice. He was never a fan of words for the sake of them, he was not against speaking, but there was simply no need something, using too many words clouds your judgement because it just becomes a haze and that is why you trip over them when you speak. If you a clever you simply use less, of course most people do not take that as far as he, but he had grown used to his rather silent demeanour now.

Then suddenly, the mood turned sombre as she, for no apparent reason... burst into tears. He would not say that he was used to her emotional outbursts, all though he had lived through quite a few already. Hell, he was not sure she was not used to them yet and she had been trying to get to grips with them for seventeen years now. She was struck by a sudden bout of tears, because of harsh words, or laughter from a joke she heard yesterday, or some reaction from something or rather at least three times a day, and he was usually present for one of them.

None of them though had been as grand or as heartfelt as this, and he knew that she knew he sensed the difference. She needed him, once again he was being her tower of strength, and... he found he liked it. But although he knew she was grateful for the show of comradeship, he could smell that she felt guilt in taking comfort in his arms; anyone would when taking into account the reason why she was crying, but he did not know that then. He chose not to complicate the issue with being confused, not now when she needed him.

Unfortunately it was becoming apparent that simply hugging her was not having the desired effect it did last time she had a true outburst of emotion. He did the only thing he could think of, the only way she seemed to understand, he talked her through it. "Come now, whatever the reason for your sorrow, you must stop crying." He didn't know why she had to stop crying, but it was making him feel... upset, unsettled – he didn't like it! The moment was spoilt by Touga's appearance, just when he felt he had been making headway in their relationship too. Salt was poured into the wounds as she accepted him immediately. Dejected he turned away like it meant nothing to him and returned to the book he's been studying.

This whole evening she had been attempting to crack him and just ended up shattering herself. She needed someone who was emotional, who did not mind her outbursts, who would coddle her and look after her as fragile as she could be but understood she was strong. She needed someone who did not demand her obedience, or would lose it and attack her someone who did not get called away by duty of ruling a country or fighting a war. She needed someone who was not Touga, she needed someone like him.


	7. Meltdown

**So, still sticking with the original storyline so far, will change soon though. This story will probably be about 20,000 words long if you're wondering. **

**Meltdown**

"Big puppy, sulking great big jerk, won't look me in the eye," He smiled as he walked down the corridor; he knew that voice anywhere, along with who that 'big puppy' was. He stopped and looked up, waiting for her to notice him and greet him with a hug like she did Sesshoumaru and that cat, it never happened. It seemed she was too caught up in the turmoil it appeared she was dealing with to even notice he was there. SLAM she walked straight into him, he put his hands on her shoulders to stop her falling down. She looked into his eyes and was sent into hysterics. He frowned, not the reaction he was expecting, but she did greet him with a hug or sorts.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he let her bury her head into his chest and cry her heart out. He would let her cry on him for as long as she needed to, he did not know why, but he loved her, from the moment he saw her, and he would always be there for her in whatever way she needed. After a couple of moments she took a step back and beat him with her clenched fists, pounding his chest, but not even affecting him in the slightest obviously. He knew this was not an attack, but she was so frustrated, she seemed lost... she looked like the weight of the world was on her shoulders; he was overcome with the want to help her.

"Don't you let them get to you do you understand!" She all but screamed in his face. It made little sense, but this time it seemed urgent, real. Although the onslaught was sudden and the words came out so fast they were tripping over one another, and he never liked that, he found himself listening and taking it in. "Fate be damned," she continued, "I don't care! Kick their arses to the seventh hell and back as soon as you see them no matter what! I don't care how you do it, get Kouga and Hiro and Sesshoumaru to help you, but the thunder brothers will not win against you! Don't you dare die on me Yamazaki! Tell little Shippou that you love him and never leave him, and teach him, and don't die Yamazaki! Don't you dare **fucking** die on me!"

He listened and took her words in but that did not mean he had an idea about what on Earth she was talking about, but something inside him taken from her tone and volume said this was important and he took all of her words to heart to mull over late. Processing them would give him a sleepless night or so, of that he was sure, one look at her tear streaked face told him that it would be worth it. She was upset, but she was upset because of something bad that happened to him, she cared for him. He wanted to hug her just for that. Right now he needed to help her or she would do herself an illness, all he had done so far was let her hit him a couple of times. Right now, she was too hysterical to consult.

Suddenly, he grabbed her face in both hands and stared in her eyes as if he was searching for something. "You're hysterical," he concluded in his quiet unused voice, instantly making her feel better. "You need sleep and to calm down."

"I need many things. I need Touga to look me in the eye and to forgive me and to treat me as a human being. I do not need sleep as much as I need those things, I need for him to come back to me, I'm not asking too much!"

"No. Hush."

"You're speaking. Why don't you speak more?"

"It clouds judgement, too many words."

"You're speaking now."

And right then, her in his arms he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to show her just how much he loved her and in what way but did not use the words to say so. He wanted to kiss her to show he cared and would be there for her and to comfort her obvious distress and because he loved her, he loved her so, so much. His mouth even came marginally closer to hers so his breath tickled her lips, and wanted it... Kami he wanted it, but he couldn't. He just couldn't because even if she liked half as much as he'd love it, Touga would be here any second and would surely kill him once he caught them. He fled the scene before he did something he would enjoy but regret later, he'd have other chances, and he wanted to live to sail them.

He pretended he didn't hear or smell the lust and the kiss that happened behind him.


	8. A brush with love and death

**Enjoy!**

**A brush with love and death**

When he first realized he was in love with Higurashi it was a frightening revelation and he found himself in a situation where he did not know what to do. Clearly the safest course of action to take would be to do nothing at all, that way everything will stay the same, nothing will change. He and Kagome will continue to have their strange and complicated friendship, she would continue to act just as weird and wonderful around him as always. He would continue to study without having to fear for his life from the Inu no Taisho for being a rival. The pressure that bordered pain in his chest which was heightened when around her would never let up either.

When the Western Lord found out he was in love with Higurashi, or at least, was very interested in her, and decided to do something about it, he had his first brush with death. It turned out Inutaisho was not too fond of his idea of _his _Kagome gaining any different male's attention. They did not go down to the dojo and battle it out like men, he was not an idiot, and he did not have a death wish. No, Yamazaki, unlike Kouga was challenged in the library, he was up against a bookshelf with a sword at his throat. He'd been warned to stay away and without batting an eyelid, he nodded, not sure there was another option open to him.

He was not scared of Touga, he was a fox, he could worm his way out of any situation he managed to land himself into. That was why he looked him in the eye without flinching when he received his first warning concerning Kagome, and lied. He could not stay away from the young woman he loved, it was hardly his fault that the woman he wanted was wanted by several others, it just comes to show how extraordinary and desirable she was. For some reason the dog demon did not seem to like it that he did not show fear of him.

He was not sure how the Western Lord had figured it out so soon after he had learnt that he had fallen so irrevocably and completely himself. He had been so careful, so restrained; he guessed there must have been little things he'd missed that the Inu Lord had obviously not overlooked. He had always been ultra aware of her, there was no other way to describe it, his eyes followed her every move and he knew when she entered and exited the room, no matter where they were, or, it would seem, who was around to see. Perhaps it was the doting look in his eyes and the goofy grin that never left his face when with her. Maybe it was because he very almost kissed her mere seconds before Touga actually did so.

He kept waiting for the day Higurashi found out he was in love with Higurashi. The day did not come, or if it did, she never gave any signs that she knew, and he did not know whether he wanted her to love him back. On one hand he wanted his love to be reciprocated, he found he liked the idea of being loved back, especially seeming as Kagome was his first love, really, and he did not want to be heartbroken. Yet on the other hand, Inutaisho would inevitably find out and then a horrible rivalry would start. The day he saw Hiroki's eyes follow her, his heart clenched, it wasn't fair, why was it that when he finally did find a girl he wanted as a mate, everybody else had to decide that they were in love with her too?


	9. Silent communication

**Another update so soon, I spoil you I really do. They aren't really drabbles either more than short chapters, but enjoy!**

**Silent communication**

He had never been so confused and frightened in his life than when Kagome had that mental breakdown in the library. Her talk of his impending death and a son yet to come, enemies he did not yet have – the Thunder Brothers – Kagome was the only one who had ever managed to scare him. He was scared for her while she was crying for him and all he wanted to do was hold her. There were so many sides to Kagome, her crying was the only time he saw her as a lost child, and that was what she was, but she locked that side of her away deep inside. There were other times, all the other times when she just seemed like such a strong young woman.

His pride for Kagome grew to every challenge she took upon herself. She was just so selfless and would charge into danger if she believed it would help. This was no exception, Touga was sick, insane with some fever and Kagome had decided to help him, putting herself in danger to do so. He and Hiro were positioned outside the door listening to the growls and the snarls going on behind the door as Sesshoumaru tried to calm his father and save the servants in there. As soon as she arrived on the scene she had won the battle of whether she was going to be let in, in her eyes was such determination, she just wanted to help.

He wanted to shake his head and deny her entry and tell her it was too dangerous. He wanted to pick her up and carry her away from the scene in his arms. He wanted to hold her and protect her from the insane dog demon and look after her and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her and make her his and win her, win something over the dog for once. But he could not do those things, because now was not the time, he was being selfish, she was the only one who could placate Touga now, he knew it. He would not harm her, because he loved her too, he could be a good ruler, the West needed him, and he needed her.

"I have to try," she said quietly, softly, letting them know that they were not going to stop her; she was going in there no matter what. "I made a promise that I will do all that I can to try and help him." He wondered if she would do the same if he were in the same sort of trouble, he didn't doubt it – that was the selfless being she was. "I know it is dangerous, my whole life has been a fight to survive, and this is nothing new. Still, a promise is a promise, and I have promised to help him, I can do it, I know I can."

The words made him want to kiss her, he wondered if Touga would forgive a quick peck right now. He looked at Hiro standing next to him, would Hiro forgive him?

Hiroki's eyes narrowed further, he still did not approve of her decision, but he accepted he could not stop her. He knew too, he had to let her go, so even though he wanted to whisk her away all he did was force one of those small smiles onto his face. Oh, no one could stop the little time traveller once her mind was set, she was stubborn.

'_Be careful.'_

'_Trust me.' _She smiled at them again a small, shy smile, she had gotten good at communicating with him without the use of all those words he did not like using. Oh she still talked entirely too much, but still, with her everything was an exception.

She opened the door fully and stepped inside, letting it slam shut behind her with an air of finality. While Hiro left after, seeming as there was nothing else he could so, he stayed nearby for the next hour, waiting for her to come out, and he waited, and waited...

Eventually she did leave and he moved forward to see if she was alright and to kiss her – no – NO – to see if she needed his help, something to eat... But she didn't want anything but sleep, she looked exhausted. Defeated once more he turned around and went back to his room. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. He drifted off after hours of murmuring the name of the girl he loved, 'Kagome'. And he worried for her. He had to wonder if it was like this for everyone who was in love, he assumed so.


	10. We spar

**So Yamazaki is having inner turmoil, review and give him love people!**

**We spar**

He was feeling... stressed. He seldom felt like this, he needed to spar to get it out of his system, he felt like being violent. He walked to the dojo hoping to find Sesshoumaru and Hiroki; he didn't like the cat at the moment anyway. With the way he was feeling he felt like he could take on the two of them, even though He could not hope to beat Touga and Hiroki was better than his Lord, and Sesshoumaru had miraculously improved tremendously in the four years since he'd sparred the prince last. He needed to vent these feelings.

As expected they were there, sparring, they did this every frickin' day, give someone else a try. Without asking of flaring his aura he grabbed a couple of katanas and jumped right into the fray. Neither acted at all surprised by his sudden appearance, Hiro, as always looked like he had known since before he even entered the dojo, he was freaky like that. He battled the two of them at the same time, one on each side, and he found that he was at the same level as Sesshoumaru. This was... good to know, for even though he had a couple of centuries on him, Sesshoumaru trained for hours every day, Hiroki, well he doubted he'd ever be on par with him.

It was a silent understanding that he wanted to spar and they let him. Sesshoumaru had never been good at fighting with another but for an hour or so he teamed up with Yamazaki and they both started attacking the older more experienced warrior. Together they were about half as good as Hiroki, but at least it was more of a spar for Hiro at last than exercise, nobody liked someone to outrank you so much. Then suddenly one of his strikes hit Sesshoumaru – by accident – the dog prince lost it and just like that it turned into an all against all match – that is, it turned into Hiro trying to stop them tearing each other apart.

He did not care; he through the cat off, each tiny scratch threw him into uncharacteristic fits of anger. He lashed out and spat and scratched and bit and thrashed wildly, only a notch away from transforming. He felt angst, he wanted to kill, he started to drool, his saliva just as toxic as Sesshoumaru's, both of their voices had turned feral as they growled at each other – he lunged at the dog prince as he lunged at him. Then suddenly they were lying at opposite ends of the dojo on their backs, Hiroki stood in the middle looking disapproving.

Not a minute passed before they both lunged at the cat, get the common enemy out the way and then kill each other, winner gets all – winner gets her. If only Hiro was not so fucking strong, his plan would have worked otherwise. He knocked the m back to their ends of the dojo without seeming to move. They tried again, and once more they ended up away from each other. He flared his aura angrily, Sesshoumaru did the same and Hiro was overwhelmed slightly, not expecting something at last, the three-way match was back on. Somewhere in the back of his mind he scolded himself for attacking his allies, but it did not matter to him now, or it did not seem to at the moment, what was that girl doing to him –to all of them?

"SESSHOUMARU! HIRO! YAMAZAKI!" The voice cut through them like an alpha ordering them to stop. At the sound of her voice, they all sheathed their weapons and walked over to her, acting as if a fight had never happened. They had only been fighting just over an hour and it had been crazy youthful hormone driven wild attacks. Thanks to Hiroki's intervention one of them were hurt bar a few scratches, and they would all be gone by the afternoon, Hiro had not let it turn into a proper battle. The mere appearance of her made him feel, calmed in a sense, he did not want to kill anymore, but he still wanted to win her.

"I'm going to try and get home." He felt his heart crush inside his chest.


	11. Promise me

**Next chapter people, very similar to the Lord of the West in this one**

**Promise me.**

"I don't want to leave you, and I'm going to miss you all really much. I just could not bear to simply go without even saying goodbye to you all. I am sure that if I asked Inutaisho tomorrow when he is back to normal he will refuse, but although I like it here, I cannot abandon my friends and my family of the future." She said how she was from the future in such a simple and carefree way now, he was the only one who had been left to find it out for himself. If she was from far in the future he'd never, ever see her again.

He hugged her before she advanced upon him, bringing her into his arms and close to his body. She recognized the feeling; he had done it many times before when she randomly burst into tears at intervals. He hoped she would miss that from him, the way he would immediately pick up on her upset and would never say a thing or ask a question – not even a 'what's wrong?' He would just walk over to her and envelope her in his arms and hold her shuddering body until she quietened. And he never hesitated or looked disgusted or exasperated. He never seemed to be paying attention to her, but the moment she felt hurt, he was there. It was just the way he was, and he had never been so physical or connected to another, her leaving hurt him.

Even though he felt like crying himself, he felt the need to comfort her; he would always hate her tears. His fingers pushed her chin upwards and they locked eyes. "Don't shed anymore tears Kagome," he whispered in his calm voice. It seemed he was finally speaking to her, nothing less would work with the girl, and it seemed you had to battle her words and tears with words of your own. "You cry entirely too much, and it always for another at that. It is O.K Kagome, everything is O.K. There is no need to be upset."

"It is easy for you to say," she whispered in a choked voice, but no tears fell."You never seem to have a care in the world."

"Oh, but I do Kagome," ones she would never understand. "But I realize I can deal with them, and for the mistakes I make, if there is no solution there is always learning from it. For example I have never cried over death because I come to terms with the fact that it is a natural part of life. Whether that life is snatched away too soon in one's opinion really makes little difference. So whichever death you are mourning this time, whether it had passed, or you know it will come to pass, come to terms with it, nobody wishes to die, deep down, but it happens, and it can't be stopped."

"I do not want you to die, you don't serve that fate."

"Hush, if I do not fear it, neither should you."

"Promise me one thing Yamazaki. Promise me that you will not die. Promise me you will live and look after Shippou; do not let the thunder brother's kill you, please."

"That is a demanding promise Kagome." He did not even know who these people were. "Yet I agree to promise you that."

"Thank you."

"I smell salt Kagome – do not cry. You are going to the future aren't you, so it is not as if this is goodbye forever. Our next meeting will merely not be for a very long time, I shall make you one more promise Kagome, one that will be delayed slightly to say the least." He grabbed her face gently with both hands and stared deep in her eyes to show he was serious the kitsune way. "I promise I will see you again, Kagome."

She could not stop herself. She threw her arms around Yamazaki's neck and said, "thank you, thank you so much. And just for the record Yamazaki," she brought her face a little closer to his, "I think I may have a little crush on you."

He smiled at her; he had wanted to hear that for a long time and closed the distance between them, placing a chaste kiss on her lips, feather light and fleeting before pulling away. "You love me as a friend and you know it, and that is the truest love you can ever feel. But true love is being able to look in my eyes and saying goodbye because you know you must and knowing I still love you." That was incredibly hard for him to say.

He expected her to let it go, but she didn't. She shook her head, "no I'm sure I actually really love you, truly."

He stepped forward and kissed her again, this time longer and deeper. "I love you too Kagome."

"I smell salt, Yamazaki," she said teasingly as she pulled away.

"Impossible, human senses are too weak. Come now, before he wakes, it is not really goodbye after all, and we promise that we shall find you once more. And don't cry anymore."


	12. Less than honourable friends

**Can't think of anything to say, just enjoy and please review. Next one will be longer I promise**

**Less than honourable friends**

He and Hiro watched them go; they both already felt the loss and wanted to take the place of Sesshoumaru. Hiro may be the enemy at the moment for sharing his feelings for her, but they both wanted her back, and they may be honourable warriors when sparring and on the battlefield, but love was a different war and they were not above getting her. Hiro took advantage of Yamazaki's silence to say, "I choose life, you tell him."

That snapped him into action, "You are his trusted employee."

"You are an allying Lord; to hurt you would be declaring war."

"Didn't stop with Kouga."

"Excellent idea, let's go get him."

"How about together."

"Now there is no need for us both to die."

"Well one of us had better had tell him and tell him soon, or they will reach the well before he has the chance to go after them and bring her back."

"We have to time it perfectly. We have to do it at a time so he gets there after Sesshoumaru leaves her on her own, to spare his life than any other reason, but before she jumps down the well and returns home."

"I fell as though I am betraying her."

"That is because you are betraying her, dimwit."

"But we all want her back." Even though he said it he was pretty sure he wanted to drag her back more than Hiroki and Touga did. "I still do not feel comfortable, after such heart warming goodbyes as well."

Suddenly a roar echoed off the castle walls. "Well what do you know," Hiroki smiled, "it seems as though we do not have to betray her after all."


	13. To be selfish

**Have I done a disclaimer yet? Well you all know I don't own Inuyasha and I'm not making any profit from this story except the pleasure i get from your reviews *hint hint***

**To be selfish.**

He did not see her in the brief time she stayed in the Western Lands before Touga eventually decided to let her go. He loved her yes, and she loved him, and that was the problem, if he saw her again he was sure that he would just take her and run. But he could not do that, because then he would be no better than the Inutaisho. He just needed time to get a hold of himself before seeing her again, but before he got the chance she was taken away from him, back down that well in the forest that took her to the future.

Then it all made sense, he had waited too long, he should have just taken her, because even if she was angry at least he would have her. Was it really so bad to want something for himself for a change. He was always giving; he gave up his childhood to train to take over a kingdom so his father could retire. He gave up his sister Shiori for the studies he had to take to make a good ruler, and he was expected to give up his freedom and a chance to marry someone he wanted to mate someone who would be respected and birth him powerful kits.

But he was tired of being selfless; he wanted something for himself, someone: her. Was it so bad? WHY WAS IT SO BAD? He wasn't asking for much, he really wasn't, he just wanted one person, her, that dog had so much already, a mate, a pup, and Hiro, he could have any girl he wanted (apart from her) if he cared to notice. He did not want to let her go, he wanted her, and he was not going to let that dog have her, so he was going to wait for her. If it took several hundred years he would wait for her, and by Kami he would get to her first.


	14. Time goes on and on

**Another short one guys**

**Time goes on... and on**

The years passed and he stayed friends with Sesshoumaru and Hiro, well, became friends with Hiroki. He started training as much as he studied; every four years he would test himself against the boy, well he quickly became a young man, and he stayed on par with Sesshoumaru, of that he was glad. He made sure he spent at least an hour a day doing something with Shiori, playing with her, helping her study, or teaching her how to fight. A bond was finally formed, it was way past time and her carefree demeanour (without the sudden bouts of tears) started to close the wound Kagome accidentally created.

His father found a mate for him and he mated her obediently, she sired his first and only kit, whom she named, and she called him Shippou. That was the first time Kagome truly and fully entered his mind once more, Shippou, the name of the kit who would be orphaned once he became two hundred and fifty. The kit was adorable and he showered him with love and attention as did his mate, Sakura. Shippou brought them together, and eventually they fell in love, he would have preferred to have fallen in love with her before she birthed his heir, but once they actually fell in love they spent a glorious century side by side and he learnt that you could fall in deep, true love more than once in a lifetime.


	15. Wilting of the cherry blossoms

**Deviates from original story majorly again, Yamazaki deserved some happiness, and yes that is the reason I changed it even though this is an angsty chapter, he gets a century. A longer on this.**

**Wilting of the cherry blossoms**

When Shippou was a century and a half, physically 3 in human years, tragedy struck. His mate came down with an illness. Terrified he gathered his small family into his arms and ran to the West where the best healers were – no matter how big his territory was, the best of everything was always in the West. He did not stop to drink or eat or sleep for the 30 hours it took him to run there. Seeming as he was not only an ally of the lands, but a personal friend of the prince, no questions were asked as h sped through the Western gates so quickly half of the people did not even see him pass or knew he was there until he eventually stopped.

He all but threw his mate at the head healer with a cry of "fix her!" He was not in his right mind he would admit, his eyes were wild and all he could think to do was shout orders at a worker that was not even his. Shippou got scared and clung to his shoulder, but not even the presence of Shippou helped to calm him even a little. Sesshoumaru and Hiro came running, even Touga came to greet him, but did not stay long, Yamazaki visiting was not a seldom occurrence. He allowed his healers to do everything they could to help Sakura.

They did everything they could too; they did not eat or sleep while they were tending to her, afraid she would worsen if they left her alone. After several days, where Yamazaki never left her side and Sesshoumaru and Hiro took turns making sure he ate and slept, even if he never left the chair beside her, her life was saved. Her position was stabilized and Yamazaki was overcome with the ideals that she would make a full recovery. This was not to be, she was too far gone, she was living off pain killers and drugs, she was such a beautiful and gentle creature, she never showed her pain and would put on a brave face or Shippou, but it did not last.

She was left partly immobilized by the illness and the painkillers she had to take meant that she could not leave the bed for more than a couple of hours at a time. For a demon, such a restricted life was hardly a life at all; she had to stay in the West as well where they could tend to her. A week into such a life she asked him to end her life. He was struck dumb and all he could do was shake his head, he refused to let her die, he was hardly going to kill her himself, he assured her she would get used to this life, he needed her, Shippou needed her.

A month later her views had not changed, Yamazaki did not see that he had much of a choice; he did as she asked as the last loving thing that he could do for her. It was quick and painless, he kissed her on the lips as he pierced her heart so that she died loving him. The last thing he saw of her was her gentle smile and her soft words 'thank you, my love.' He killed her, he killed his mate, his lovely mate, his Sakura, he killed her and she_ thanked_ him. That was the first time he remembered he properly cried since he was a kit. He did not just cry, he bellowed and howled long and loud for the whole of Japan to hear him. He screamed and thrashed and lashed out and pulled out his ginger hair and called her name over and over.

It went on for days; he sat there, in the healing quarters silently staring at her forlornly before the full extent of the tragedy bore upon him. Then he sat in the gardens, she'd always loved the outside, holding her and screaming to the sky in pain. There was no placating him, Sesshoumaru tried to console him but he lashed out at him, harming him. Sesshoumaru was never any good at dealing with being hurt but for the first time in his life he was adult about it and did not retaliate, Yamazaki did not need a spar to get this out of his system, he needed to mourn. Once he grieved enough he would be able to return to normal.

Hiro, another close friend, tried everything he could think of too, he tried to be gentle and understanding, and when that didn't work he changed tack and ordered him to stop; it had gone on long enough. He did not manage to help him, he had never had a mate before, and so he did not know what it was like to lose one. He tried to hand him food and drink, he was losing enough water crying after all, but it would seem he could not find pleasure in food anymore; it would seem that without Sakura it was not important. Sesshoumaru ended up taking his kit away because he had been neglecting him in favour or mourning.

This was the only thing that elicited a reaction out of the young fox demon. The reality of not having his kit because he was being irresponsible knocked some sense back into him. He started to eat and drink and sleep, gained weight, rested, he still grieved, kissed his mate goodbye, and the shadows of hurt stayed in his eyes, but Sesshoumaru relinquished his child back to him. He told himself the first love of his life was still out there, he allowed himself to be brought back from the edge of insanity. He would never forget Sakura or stop loving her but he would wait for Kagome, maybe this was a sign from the Kamis they were meant to be together.


	16. Brotherly bond

**Enjoy!**

**Brotherly bond**

He remembered he was there the day Ryuukotsusei became too much of a threat. Recalling Kagome's words they decided to take him on as a pack, a joint effort. Touga and Sesshoumaru fought as one unit, something he had not seen of the dogs before, and he and Hiroki fought as another. He had not transformed into his true form since his mate had died and he sat there in the Western courtyard howling for his loss, it felt surprisingly good to let the beast that resided in him out once more and partake in bloodshed. The dragon did not stand a chance against all of them combined, working as a team was the best quality a true warrior could have.

The dragon was strong, and if Touga had tried to take him on himself as he would have had to do if Kagome had not entered their lives causing the whole of Japan to unite, he may not have survived his injuries. This was also the day that they met Inuyasha, Inutaisho's second son, a hanyou, adorable as he was loud, all they could think about was the future connection he was meant to have, or maybe that would change now he was going to have with their miko. Another thing on their minds was the apparent hatred he was meant to receive from his older brother; they wondered how Sesshoumaru would act towards the new addition to the household.

They needn't have worried; Kagome had taught him to be compassionate as she had taught his father to take into account the feelings of another. Having grown close to a human himself, Sesshoumaru could hardly diminish his father's love for Izayoi, or the pup that love had created. From one look the dog adored his little brother with every fibre in his being and vowed to take good care of him. From that moment forth whenever he visited the Western Lands the two brothers were together, it was almost impossible for him to imagine them even squabbling. They were like their own separate entity, speaking in code, Inuyasha only ever doing what Sesshoumaru told him to, the only one who ever managed to enter their world was his Shippou.

Oh yes, he was well aware of the dreams Shippou was having, and Inuyasha was plagued by nightmares of the 'other' too. There were many things he was glad were never going to come about now that they'd been warned, like Sesshoumaru trying to kill his brother, and he could honestly say he was glad Touga lived. There were some things he liked the idea of though, such as the adventures they had, as dangerous a life as his son led in the other, it sounded from Kagome's stories and Shippou's dreams almost worthwhile. He was glad one thing that did not change from the other to the reality was the brotherly bond his son formed with the sons of the West.


	17. Sentiments

**Another uber short one, sorry guys, it just seemed a nice place to end it even though the next one is like the next sentence.**

**Sentiments**

Soon enough after Ryuukotsusei was the time for him to face his own enemies. Hiten and Manten, the thunder brothers, foolish enough to believe they could defeat him, the Lord of the Eastern Lands. Because of Kagome he had been training every day, on par with Sesshoumaru, he knew of their coming, and even though they had no shards thanks to his disposal of Onigumo years ago, the battle, if it could even be called that was just a joke. They spouted cocky nonsense about defeating him and having his lands, and all he could do was smile back pleasantly because he was sure he could defeat them by merely flaring his aura.

"You are little more than children," he said tiredly, surprised and embarrassed such weak demons had entered his lands and come after him. "You have not hurt any of my people yet, but annoy me any further I'll kill you, just go home."

"You should not act so cocky!" The one with the long black hair shouted.

"Funny, I share the same sentiments."


	18. Foolishness

**So here we have Yamazaki and the thunder brothers, sorry, no Kagome in this chapter. Sodoyou guys want a lemon in this story?**

**Foolishness**

He finally understood, and Kagome's fear was accepted, but things were different this time round, they had no jewel shards enhancing their strength 10, 20, 50 times or whatever. Hearing from Kagome that there was once a future where he was not strong enough made him disappointed in himself. He'd trained every day so he was just as strong as Sesshoumaru who was growing up to be something of a legend like his father, just not quite as much of a prick. He guessed he had not done that in Kagome's 'other' because he defeated those demons with such ease he was sure he could still have killed them if they were 100 times the strength they were. The fact they'd beaten him in any version of the future was downright embarrassing.

When it became clear they were terribly outmatched they started to cry and asked for forgiveness, begged him. The love between the brothers was commendable, not nearly as strong as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, and Shippou now he guessed, but it was still love. He did not like to kill those who felt love, but he was a Lord of his lands now, and he had to put his people first all the time. He had them on their knees before him and he stood above them as the warlord he was about to pass judgement, and pass he did it.

"Please," Hiten cried, "we are sorry, we are young and foolish, grant us mercy."

"I believe you," he said solemnly, already feeling empathy for them. "I believe you are sorry now, and that you want to leave and live a quiet life for now, but for how long? You might go after my people, and I would never be able to forgive myself if you hurt them, they are not all as powerful as I am. I have been training every day since I was a kit, you never stood a chance, and you were indeed foolish to even believe you could beat me. Oh I believe you, for now, but I do not trust you, I gave you a chance to leave before we started fighting, so now I am left with no choice. I do not enjoy performing executions, and I am truly sorry."

Once he was done with the most unpleasant job in his agenda he turned away from the bloody sight, he remembered Kagome's words clearly. As hysterical as she had been at the time it had been important information and he had been sure of it then too and had listened. "Don't you let them get to you do you understand! Fate be damned, I don't care! Kick their arses to the seventh hell and back as soon as you see them no matter what! I don't care how you do it, get Kouga and Hiro and Sesshoumaru to help you, but the thunder brothers will not win against you! Don't you dare die on me Yamazaki! Tell little Shippou that you love him and never leave him, and teach him, and don't die Yamazaki! Don't you dare **fucking** die on me!"

With a smile he picked up his frightened son from where he had hidden him in the hedgerow before the attack and hugged the small fluffy bundle to him dearly. The small boy wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his small face into his chest whining in kitsune. He growled lowly in his throat, everything was ok, he kissed the top of his ginger hair, "I love you Shippou," he said truthfully, "I love you and I'm never going to leave you."


	19. One girl, one pack

**LOOONG! That is because it is very similar to Lord of the West, just a different point of view, well anyway, enjoy. Still no Kagome, but it is coming.**

**One girl, one pack**

Yamazaki looked up at the stars as if contemplating their worth. It was the only power out there that made him feel somewhat small. He was only distracted when his kit pulled on his trouser leg and he scooped the little kit in his arms, holding him to his heart. Yes, Shippou truly was his light in the world, he helped to soothe the hurt he felt when Higurashi left him. But it was not as if she left _him _exactly, she left everyone, and she had to. It was strange... what was it about that girl that left such a hole in his heart. There had not been anything missing in his life before her, but when she suddenly gone, he felt so empty.

He stroked the orange hair lovingly, he could tell by his shivering that he had had another dream about Kagome. He had met with Inuyasha who seemed to have most dreams about the girl and they had come to a conclusion about what the 'other' had been. He was proud that the girl he had grown to love very deeply had become a mother to his kit. She was a motherly type of girl; he remembered she had even been motherly towards Sesshoumaru in a way, she had always been what everyone had needed, it came naturally to her, although she'd always been more of a friend than anything else – everyone's best friend.

Kagome was the one who cracked his silence, he was not silent because he had suffered trauma of any kind. Truly, he did not think that he had ever had a harsh moment in his life – no the fates had been very good to him considering. Even when his death at the hands of two thunder brothers became imminent, the Kamis had sent him his saviour in the form of that girl Kagome who warned them all about the 'other' and he had trained. Though it was curious, the reason he did not talk was the same reason that Kagome never stopped.

He saw no reason to talk so he did not, choosing not to cloud the mind with too many words that do not need to be said. Although, as Kagome had been a child at least in his eyes, despite her mature figure, maybe that was why she chose to talk when she found there was no reason, ad children do. He saw the silence as a friend, a peaceful void that should be embraced and cherished as everything else in the world. Children though, like Shippou found silence to be overbearing, more so, it seemed than unending chatter. She saw no reason to be silent when it could be filled with the sharing of the day's events with one another.

His wife, his dear mate had passed away some months ago, she had contracted an illness that he still did not know the name of, all he knew was that it made her very weak and even the West could not help her. Yamazaki felt overwhelming sadness for a time it is true, he felt such loss and he found more than ever that he wanted Kagome. He felt sadder for his son to never know the love of a mother, just like Sesshoumaru, his dearest friend, had never known the love of a mother. Well that was not quite true, he had it for a century, but that was hardly any time at all, but he had to smile, what a century it had been...

After time though he figured that perhaps it was the best. Shippou had so many dreams of Kagome and after a while he started to refer to her as mother instead anyway. He figured that this is what their relationship was in the 'other', and he was glad it was so. He just wished that when the time was right, he would still love Kagome as he did, but not lose himself to what might have been – not that he'd mind having an excuse to keep Kagome around him. it seemed so right to be in love with the girl, she was the only one he felt he could truly bond with, he was the best choice for her and she was the mother to his only child and heir.

He felt a hand lay on his shoulder and he registered Hiro and Sesshoumaru behind him, but he did not turn to face them. They were his closest friends; he considered them the famous trio, the three that knew Kagome for who she truly was. They were her closest friends and saw every side of her during her stay in their time. He set down his son and Sesshoumaru set down the little girl Rin he had found not long ago. He had saved her from a village where she was abused and since then the girl had not stopped following him around. He guessed she had become part of their incredibly large pack, they already three human members after all.

The two children were practically inseparable and they too had been having dreams, not just of Kagome, but of the half breed Naraku – a foe Sesshoumaru had killed when he was still a human bandit about 50 years ago now. They had dreams about Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru himself, and the humans in the pack, even the swords of the dog king, in fact the only one in the pack who did not get dreams was himself and Inutaisho, further proving that they died before the other even came about. The idea was decidedly unsettling, but it just made them all that gladder that Kagome had come to save them, and they loved her even more.

"How fairs Inuyasha my friend?" Yamazaki asked Sesshoumaru, still not turning to regard the Taiyoukai, opting to still examine the sky, wondering again which one was Sakura smiling down upon them, she had wanted to meet Kagome too, she could watch from the heavens. Shippou and Inuyasha had formed an immediate bond of elder siblings, again courtesy of the 'other'. They had journeyed together the two of them to find the slayer, her fire cat, and the monk that plagued their dreams. They were not difficult to find, it seemed they were looking for them too, their dreams bonded them, Kagome bonded them, made then one pack.

"He has finally mated the miko of his dreams, Kikyou. He felt the need to wait for Kagome, feeling as though he was betraying her. He has realized though that they only existed as a romantic couple in the 'other' and no longer mean to be. They are expecting their first pup soon, I have seen her swelling womb, I think she is pregnant with twins. Sango and Miroku mated as soon as they saw each other practically and are living in peace. Sango has had two children already and her brother Kohaku is battling with Shippou over the hand of my little Rin, even though she is so young, they are but children now, but humans grow so fast."

Yamazaki took all the information in with a nod, as was his silent character. It was Hiro that brought his gaze from the sky momentarily. "I see you still gaze at the stars Yamazaki," he said gently with a smile, knowing he owed Kagome the most. While they all missed her, he owed the girl his life, though it was Sesshoumaru who changed the future the most by killing the bandit and forming a much needed bond with his brother.

"She always found the stars so interesting," Yamazaki said, briefly gracing his closest friends with a glance. "I have found her fascination rather understandable as of late, the sky has changed over time, but she overcame time once, and she shall do so again." He turned back to the night sky with a thoughtful expression, "she always loved the night, and I think it is she who has made foxes nocturnal with her amazement."

"Everyone has been assembled," cut in a new voice. They all turned to see Kouga, the wolf prince, ever with his smirk in place. "Inuyasha has gone to collect his mate, Keade, Miroku and Sango and their children and Myouga. I sent Ginta and Hakkaku to go and collect Totosai and anyone else may want to give Kagome her warm welcome. I do expect your father to attend Sesshoumaru," he added at the end, everyone knew of the Inutaisho and his detachment from pretty much everyone after Kagome left.

He lived again briefly when he met Izayoi, but she turned out not to be the wonderful person he originally thought she was. He took her to the Western Palace as soon as she got pregnant and then he went after Ryuukotsusie with his son, his teacher and Yamazaki at his side, the dragon was felled quickly. But Izayoi became the Lady of the West too quickly and his love faded quickly as it became clear she loved pearls and riches more than him or even his new son. He realized he would never truly love after Kagome, and his new human mate died when her quest for more power sent her to try and seduce another Lord, who killed her for her impudence.

"We will all be together on the 'morrow," Sesshoumaru confirmed with a nod, "all of us, from the now and the 'other'."

"Are you certain she will know us?" This was Shippou, the little child who talked far more than his father, more like his mama – Kagome?

"Yes, of course," Sesshoumaru assured, picking up the kit and cradling him to his chest. The fox cub had always been afraid of him as Kagome was in the 'other'. But as Inuyasha had gotten over the fear his counterpart in the 'other' had of him, so did the fox cub, and they were all like one pack. There was the trio who knew Kagome first and foremost. Then there was Shippou, Rin, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Keade, Inutaisho, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kohaku, Myouga, Kouga and his pack, even Jaken – they were all one. And it was all because of, and it was all for Kagome.

"How do you know?" Shippou questioned.

"Because she is our Kagome, son," Yamazaki answered as he picked up Rin who had grown tired and had practically fallen asleep on her feet. "Do not doubt her, and do not doubt us. She will remember, because she is Kagome." No more needed to be said, he would understand when he saw his mama again – or for the first time. Sesshoumaru turned to him and they both looked back to the sky, in companionship and trust.

They were holding each other's pups, but this was yet another sign of closeness and trust. Yamazaki and Sesshoumaru were so close they were practically brothers. They were both Taiyoukai's of separate lands and had stood by each other in battle before. They had worn matching suits at Inuyasha's wedding with Hiro. Nothing would destroy the bond they had and they were glad that Kagome's appearance destroyed the 'other's' existence in reality and gave them this chance to be together – it was all for the girl they all loved.

"I would say I would meet you at dawn by the bone eater's well," Yamazaki told his friend, "but dawn is only a few hours away." He sat down on the hillside and continued to view the sky. "He took her back in the evening though didn't he, so we should not expect her until the evening. I still want to wait where she will be."

"We all do my friend," Sesshoumaru said, sitting down beside him, being careful not to wake the sleeping children. "How long was she with us? 6 months? 7? I am not even sure, though my father could tell you the answer in minutes."

"I realized I've stopped thinking about the 'other' recently," Yamazaki mentioned. "I am always thinking of her though; she brought speech back into my life. The wolf prince says it harshly but he makes a valid point. I expect to see your father there, she brought kindness back into his life, so changed him for the better so much. I do not know whether he wishes to be there or not, but responsibility lies to you to bring him."

"He will come."

"Good."

"Dawn is but an hour away," Hiro said, joining them. "I suggest we journey to the well, it will take all of that to get there. Sesshoumaru, I suggest you leave now to collect your father, we will meet you at the well by the evening, and you know that you must arrive no later than that."

"I know," he nodded before summoning his spirit orb and speeding off back to the West.

They were all one pack, and they were journeying to welcome their pack sister back to them after being apart for so long. They would all be together again at last, one huge pack, uniting practically all the kingdoms. There was the Western Pack – Inutaisho, his beta Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, with Hiro as an honorary member. Brought into that pack as a sub pack was Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, their children, Kohaku and Kirara.

There was Yamazaki and Shippou from the Southern and Eastern Lands, Yamazaki's territory grew when he defeated the thunder brothers who attacked him. From the Northern Land was the two Kouga's though it was the younger Kouga who mainly pulled the strings and was alpha. He still referred to Kagome as a pack sister – which she was, but not just to him and his wolves – but to everyone, she was the one that formed their pack.

He was glad Inutaisho would be there, he wanted to see the look on the dog's face when he realized he had lost.


	20. Reunited

**So guys do you want a lemon in this fic?**

**Reunited**

His breath caught in his throat as he saw Kagome again for the first time in over 200 years. She had not aged a day, obviously and she was just as beautiful and honest as he remembered. That smile, it lay on her face unchanged and ad him remember again and again just how much he loved her, all of her, inside and out. He had never wanted someone so much in his life, he was in love with her, he was in love with her, he was in love with her. He had promised to wait, 200 years was a long time to wait for your true love to come back to you.

When he and Sesshoumaru and Hiro stepped forward for a group hug Touga got jealous and came over to whisk her away. That was too bad, time to heighten the jealousy even more, before everyone else came forward to join the hug as they so obviously wanted to he picked her up like he did when she called for help all those years ago and jumped so they were a few metres away from everyone. Judging by the look on Touga's face and Hiroki's hand on his shoulder holding him back he was pretty sure Kagome was the only one who did not see what was coming.

Touga broke out of his son's tutor's grip and rushed towards them, but by that time it was too late. His tail was wrapped around the back of her knees seeming as she had no tail to lock it with. One arm was wound around her waist while his other hand was tangled in her ebony hair. His lips were upon hers, tongue dominating her mouth and she reciprocated. Touga saw that he had lost for now and fell to his knees a mere metre from where they were standing. Yamazaki smirked against his miko when she did not even glance his way.


	21. Right from under the dog's snout

**Yes it is pretty obvious by now that Kagome and Yamazaki are going to be together. So Kate, do you want a lemon in here somewhere?**

**Right from under the dog's snout**

Inutaisho wanted to court her, he had waited for her, with the exception of Izayoi, but he had waited too, with the exception of his own mate who had died. Seeming as the soul grabbers had taken her immediately there was no hope that Tenseiga could not bring her back to him, it seemed to him that it was just a sign that he and Kagome were meant to be. Yes he had loved Sakura, but that love had died with her and he had mourned, the one he loved now was Kagome, the one he loved before Sakura was Kagome. He loved her as soon as he saw her all those centuries ago and it was a flame that was never going to die, and he wanted her to be his.

Touga was looking his way and he realized was expected to turn away with a fake smile and let Touga and Kagome be together. Touga was in for a surprise, he was sick of it, he did not want to give up the ones he wanted anymore, he had vowed he was going to have her, if she would have him, because he loved her, and no one but him knew just how intensely. Gone was the Yamazaki that would sit back and let everything he wanted be taken away from him. If you want something you have to take it, he was not strong enough then, but he had trained every day and he was not afraid to take what he wanted right under the dog's snout.


	22. To belong

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, uni and travelling home for the week got in the way and I haven't been able to get to my laptop, so enjoy it guys.**

**To belong**

She watched the stars with him and Shippou who was presently curled up on her lap. Once she had come back Shippou had had no trouble in claiming Kagome as his mother again and Rin, who was a good friend of his, like a sister to him had decided to do the same. It was as if she had come back to the world she left, not a new one in some ways. Sango and Miroku were like family and their children were seeing her as a kindly aunt. He could not keep the smile off his face, he and her and their pup together under the stars, it was the way things should be.

She was well into this new future sand did not miss the alternate one with the jewel shards and Naraku in at all. Yet it was still a lot to take in that all of her memories no longer existed, she and Inuyasha never existed, all of those adventures never happened. She missed that fact, but for some reason, the thoughts did not make her unhappy. She missed those memories that she could share with no one else, and she had so many questions with no answer. Consequently she spent more and more time with her silent fox companion. He knew he could not give her the information she wanted, his dreams had not given him the answers, but the fact she wanted to be with him because of this was an upside, he loved her.

"Surely you do not miss the 'other'?" He asked her, he too had had dreams like everyone else and had come to the conclusion that even without him being alive, a downside in itself, was indeed, horrific. He put an arm around her amiably, they were yet to speak of the kiss but he saw the understanding in her eyes and he realized the day had come when Higurashi found out he was in love with Higurashi. He did not know whether the flame she held for him though burned quite as brightly for him, but he did not mind waiting, he had waited 200 years, he was a master at being patient. He would wait for as long as it takes for Kagome to love him as long as she was his at the end of it, they belonged together.


	23. The one I love

**I've had no requests for lemons, so there will be no lemons in this fic unless I can't help myself. Please review, I love them. Even yours Kate, thanks for reviewing each chap.**

**The one I love**

He left when Touga came to speak with her, he would give them space, he just would not move very far. "I have never said something like this before. I have never even felt anything akin to this before or to this sort of intensity, it is strange a new but welcome sort of strange feeling. I have never thought this away about anyone else before Kagome, you need to realize that, you are the one I love Kagome, you. I have held deep affection for my first mate and Izayoi, but you I think are the first one I've truly, truly loved. Think back to the letter once more Kagome, I was wondering whether – if we could start over Kagome, if you could meet me for the first time again. I want to court you Kagome, properly, and then you could become my mate."

He knew this was what he had come to say, but it still hurt to hear it, and he could not calm the beating of his heart, praying for Kagome to say no. "I don't know about that Touga, it is true there were times when you were good to me and I enjoyed spending time with you, but there also times when you were a royal jerk to me. I did love you at times, but as soon as you did something that would make me fall for you, you would ruin it by doing something that hurt me or pissed me off. No amount of apologising could make that up to me, I am sorry, but I have fallen in love with someone else so I have to decline your offer."

"Who," he growled, sounding more angry than hurt, more than angry, like he was ready to rip his rival's head from his body.

Oblivious to his tone, Kagome answered, "Yamazaki," she said quietly. He could honestly say he has never felt his heart soar so high. Then he looked at the dog demon's face, he was crushed, this was how he would look had she chosen the Western Lord, this was the expression he'd been waiting to see. Now that he had the chance to see it he was no longer so sure it brought him pleasure, he was not that sadistic, no, that man had just had his heart broken and he felt pity. He felt guilty for even thinking this could have caused him to feel delight and he felt disgusted with himself, Inutaisho may not be a friend, but he was pack. He would make things up to him somehow, but for now all that mattered was that Kagome had chosen him, she loved him.


	24. Long way  to go

**I don't know why, because I love Yamazaki I really do, but I am in love with this chapter – I hope you like it too – review!**

**Long way to go**

Sesshoumaru was a long way from surpassing his father. How did he know? Well, he knew he was on par with the young man and right now, no matter how hard he tried Touga was beating the shit out of him. He was trying his best, honestly, but for every swipe to the head he delivered he received three or four in return. His nose was broken as were a couple of rips; not a part of him was left unscathed by Inutaisho's whip and sword and claws. He had heard that love could hurt a lot, but Kami did it have to hurt quite this much?

He struggled to his feet every time he was knocked onto his back, he would not submit, he would not do that to his pride, he would not do that to Kagome. He tried to be cynical at first to disguise the fact he was scared of him. "It is impossible for me to look up at the stars for as long as I do in my time and not see we were fated to come together before we even met." That got him a lash to his left upper arm. "She deserves so much more than you, you are no good to her, would never be good enough for her. She needs someone who will look after her, respect her, love all of her, someone so much better than you, me." That got him a numb right hand.

"I despise you," Touga growled and started fighting harder than ever, focusing all his strength into the battle. Yamazaki could not help but noting that he seemed to be running away more than fighting back. He stopped talking and did all he could to stay alive, this was a serious battle, Touga was out for blood, it would seem he was out for every last drop of it. The crushed look on Inutaisho's face had been priceless, he had never seen a Taiyoukai look so broken and he had actually felt sorry for him. It would seem now though that Touga was going to recreate that crushed look and break him in return, with his fists.

"Kagome is never going to come back to you with you acting like a thug," he said in a hope to stop him from killing him.

"From what I understand she is not coming back to me at all."

"Well she is not going to like you at all when she learns of this."

"I don't plan on her finding out it was me when your mangled body is found downstream."

"Kami! You're really out to kill me!"

Inutaisho smiled maliciously. "I waited over 200 hundred years for her; I am never going to forgive you for taking her away from me."

"I waited for her too!"

Inutaisho just replied with a fist to the gut which forced him to his knees, coughing up a mouthful of blood, he had a feeling he would be joining Sakura very shortly.

"Killing me is unlikely to make her turn to you, you had your chance to have her, you screwed it up yourself by being mean to her, treating her like a possession and not giving her the respect she deserved. I did not steal her away from you, she chose to love me because I loved her for her and will treat her right," he growled at him knowing he was at the end of his tether. He noticed how much he was talking; it was because Kagome was back. He also noticed how much it sounded like he was begging for his life, well he didn't want to die but he wasn't begging – not yet, he wasn't too proud for that. When he died he wanted to die with dignity, every demon did, but most of all, he did not want to die today.

"That may be true," Inutaisho said calmly as he picked the young fox up by his neck to eye level, "but it makes me feel so much better," he said darkly. "Don't worry," he said as he started carrying him towards the river, "I'll tell her you died with dignity." It was the last thing he heard before he passed out; he did not know if he would wake up or not. He just hoped against hope that he would not die so he would see Kagome again, he loved her so much and he wanted to live to court her, to mate her, to live with her, to hug her, to kiss her, to love her. He sent the silent prayer to the Kamis, 'please,' he whispered, 'please'.


	25. Hiroki to the rescue

**Sorry it's written badly, hope you like it anyway, please review**

**Hiroki to the rescue**

He woke up in a bed, every part of him hurt. He opened his eyes and was confronted with the concerned eyes of Hiroki. "Hiro," he croaked, and started coughing; the cat was at his side instantly, holding him in his arms, supporting him, looking after him. "What happened to me Hiro, did you find me in the river? I thought for certain I was going to die." He clutched his side, his ribs hurt the most when he coughed, but that was understandable they probably weren't healed yet. His whole body was sore, but somehow he had survived. The cat still hadn't answered him, "Hiro," he said again, "what happened to me?"

"You survived," he said eventually, "that is what happened to you, you survived." Then for some reason he smiled, "you fought him while he was at his best in a rage and you survived. "When I found you were in a coma, near death, frighteningly so, I brought you here as fast as I could, not knowing whether you would live or not. When I burst through those gates I resembled you when you came bearing Sakura, but you live Yamazaki." He tightened his arms around him in a hug, "you've been asleep for 3 days healing," he said, "we've been so worried about you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what he did to you."

Sesshoumaru entered then and he was blessed with one of the demon Lord's rare smiles, "Yamazaki, I am glad you are alright. I am about to apologise on behalf of my idiotic father for his unjust actions towards you. He has paid for his crimes suitably; nobody does that to pack, no matter how extraordinary a girl Kagome is. I hope this can be put behind us."

"We hold a special friendship Sesshoumaru, I would not sacrifice it because of this incident, and after all, you did nothing against me."

"When I found you," Hiro said, "he was about to dump you in the river, he was unable to justify his actions, I have never been so angry. He will never be as strong as me; you know how strong I am: you and Sesshoumaru have been trying to beat me for years. Sesshoumaru is Lord for now, Touga will return to his duties when he is once again able to move."

"Does Kagome know?"

"We... thought it best she did not find out how you got hurt, not until we had consulted you at least, it is not nice to have a feud in the pack."

Yamazaki nodded, "good," and he actually meant it.

"According to her you had an accident."

"Where is she, and Shippou, are they alright?"

"Selfless as always," Hiro smiled, "they're together."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure," Sesshoumaru answered, "I'll get them. She has been in regularly, often sleeping at your bedside, she wasn't quite as inconsolable as you though."

"I should hope not, I'm not dead yet."

He returned moments later with the girl he loved carrying his tired kit in her arms. Nobody said anything, the silence for once in his life, was awkward. Hiro coughed, "you probably want time to be alone," he said grabbing Sesshoumaru's elbow and leaving the room.


	26. Libreation

**Still not written all that well, still, please enjoy.**

**Liberation**

Shippou jumped on his father immediately but taking after his father for once, instead of bursting into chatter, whimpered to show he was worried and after a comforting growl directed his way he settled into sleep against his chest. Yamazaki smiled slightly and lifted one hand to cradle the small boy. "I've been really worried," Kagome admitted, "I spent so long by you hoping you'd wake up, it sucks I wasn't there when you did."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why does it 'suck'?"

She looked a little embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Come on, tell me, please." He smiled at her gently and he saw the adoration in her eyes, yes she knew, and he knew, but for some reason the silence didn't do it this time, he wanted the opposite, he wanted, needed her to actually verbalize it.

"Fine, becauseIloveyou."

"What was that?" He asked even though he'd heard her perfectly, he had long grown accustomed to her speaking far too fast, words tripping over each other. He remembered again the hysterics he'd nursed her through all those years ago, numerous times.

"I wanted to be there when you woke, and stayed by you the amount of time I did because... I love you." It seemed to liberate her. "I love you Yamazaki, I love you, I love you, I love you so much, and I was so worried when I saw you were hurt, but you have survived, I knew you know, you do not seem like one to break his promises. You survived the thunder brothers, you looked after Shippou, you promised you wouldn't fucking die on me!"

He smiled one of his gentle loving smiles, and then he beckoned with his finger for her to lean down to his level. Confused and intrigued as to why he was so quiet all of a sudden she did what he wanted to hear what he had to say. But he didn't want to say anything. As soon as she was close enough he darted forward and kissed her, 'I love you too Kagome, my Kagome.'


	27. Night terror

**Enjoy.**

**Night terrors**

He had not seen much of Touga in the past week when he'd been healing but now up and about, he was not sure whether this was coincidence, avoidance or Touga being too beaten up to move much. It became apparent to him pretty quickly that Hiro and Sesshoumaru had somehow made sure he had not been given the same level of care he had. Yamazaki found this hilarious in a sadistic sort of way, he was not cared for as well even though this was his castle and he was the Lord of the Lands and the untold alpha of the whole wider pack. It is not that he did not deserve such neglect, but the fact he had been shunned was still immensely amusing.

When they did pass each other in the corridor they did not meet eye to eye, Touga had taken on the role of the dignified loser. Yamazaki did not see him, but after their last violent encounter he did not exactly want to sit down and have a chat with him. They had never been close, but they had mutual respect for one another as Lords do, but now all little affection that had been between them had now understandably been lost. Kagome was amazing and they had been so close so Yamazaki understood why he had lost control but it would still be a very long time before they were on somewhat friendly terms with each other once more.

Kagome however he'd seen every day, for the most of the hours in it, something he was inordinately glad about. Kagome and Shippou were acting just like mother and son; it came to them as naturally as if they were biologically related, he looked to the sky, it was yet another sign he was sure of it. The two of them along with Rin who refused to leave Shippou's side and also claimed Kagome was her mother brought him flower crowns and daisy chains to wear, and he would obediently do so as he sat in the garden contentedly watching them. The scene brought him comfort in the pain that still racked his body from time to time; it gave him a glimpse into his perfect future, sitting in the gardens with his mate playing with their numerous pups.

Shippou and Rin – and Kohaku if he was with them would go off and play with each other leaving him and Kagome together. They would usually go for walks around the gardens, not very far, but Hiro prescribed light exercise as a good cure to help him build up his strength again, he could start training again in a couple of weeks time, but no sooner. While his bones were healed and his bruises were gone by now, being asleep for 3 days took a toll, and mentally he was still shaken. Inutaisho had never been a friend, he'd only ever been an allying Lord whom he held a little affection for, but such violence had not been anticipated at all.

Yet despite all this he was sure the combination of Kagome, fresh air, exercise and love would heal him in no time. They walked hand in hand; she spent the whole day with him and often the whole night as well, lying under the stars side by side until they fell asleep. She stopped the nightmares, not that she knew he suffered from them, no one could know, it would make him seem childish, weak, and now Kagome was back no one had dreams about the 'other', and the few he'd had were never particularly distressing. Yet while he was still recovering in bed and slept alone he would relive the battle he lost so tremendously.

The dog Lord's fists came pummelling down upon his face again and again. Relentless. And that whip of his marring his skin, unable to jump out of the way in time. That cruel smirk as he saw the blood he'd managed to draw. Unforgiving. To think he'd thought he'd gone too far, he'd felt sorry for him, he didn't deserve it if he was to turn around and do that to him. It was poor sportsmanship. It made him toss and turn and whimper in his sleep until he woke in the night after only a couple of hours sleep in a cold sweat, close to tears. Demon Lords and fathers do not cry unless it is for the loss of a mate or a kit or a dear friend.

Now in the nights he fell asleep in the warm weather under the stars which always brought him peace, his fingers entwined with Kagome's. He was enshrouded by her sweet calming scent; it changed from time to time, sakura, fresh rain, him, and that strangeness which was not so strange anymore, he knew why now, it was because she was from the future. Even this future from the first time he'd met her was not her future, the time she was born in, Inuyasha was the one who told him after a dream he had, he'd seen it, he believed the boy immediately, nothing was too weird to be truth. With her snuggled by his side, his tail acting as a duvet over her waist he did not dream, the enraged Inutaisho was gone from his mind and at last he slept peacefully.


	28. Return

**Sorry, short one**

**Return**

Eventually he was well enough to return to the East with his son, and when he did so, Kagome decided to come with him. He had to say he was surprised, while she was in the West she was near the well that brought her home and had been making frequent visits to her home time bringing back presents for the children and Inuyasha mainly. It was not that he was jealous or anything, after all he had not given her any presents and had no connection to her because of the 'other', only because of their meeting in the past. Then again she had decided to come with him to spend time with him in the East meaning she probably would not be able to go home for a couple of weeks.

He held the girl in his arms while Shippou rode on his shoulder as he ran. He did not feel the tiredness he usually would as he went.


	29. The  nightmares

**So their feelings develop, please review people, if you read it.**

**The nightmares**

They still slept together, his arm round her waist and his tail covering her like a duvet, but now it was a bed they slept in when they did not wish to continue lying under the stars. Nothing intimate took place; she was not ready to launch into a relationship of that sort with him after they had only really just confessed their love for one another. When she had been concerned and wary about sharing a bed, as if being in a bed made things different than sleeping in each other's arms anywhere else, he had been forced to tell her the true reason why he wished them to continue to lay with one another. It took much wincing and stuttering but he got it out eventually.

It had been a while, and he believed himself he should have gotten over it by now, he was not a kit, but he had not. The horrors of the beating he took still attacked him every night like Inutaisho refused to let him live without unleashing his anger upon him. He did not tell her what the nightmares were about, not exactly in any case, just that they were about the 'accident' that caused him to be so hurt and he was consequently having trouble sleeping. She was the only one who kept the nightmares away, he only hoped she did not ask him why because he did not know and when he told her that it would just make him seen like a hormone driven youth looking for a reason, any reason to get her into bed with him.

Contrary to what he feared Kagome felt empathy for his short answer of you keep my nightmares away, understanding his situation completely and did not belittle him at all. She did not ask him why either, he was sure she knew he did not know the answer, he was not Touga, he would look after her, he truly loved her and wanted to sleep with her because he wanted to keep her safe and it made him feel safe. It was not that he did not want to do anything intimate, because he did, but it was because he loved her, not just her body, and it was for this reason he also did not try anything. She said they could sleep together every night if he wished, for that he was thankful. Unspoken he told himself that he would lie in her arms until the stars fell from the heavens, he loved, she loved, they loved together.

He started to give her presents too, in his mind he was courting her, he just did not know whether she knew this or not. It was one of the best months of his life, just him and Kagome and Shippou, they acted like a family. He was able to start training pretty soon after they arrived in his lands and she watched him every time, cheering. In those moments he felt as though he could take on Hiroki. He felt like the young man he was all those years ago, and that month was like the years he spent with Sakura, only it was better, because no one compares to your first love.

After that month he carried her to the well and he and Shippou said their goodbyes. She jumped down the well to visit home and he waited for her to come back. The days turned to weeks and he started to get worried. She had not said she would be back soon but he had assumed she would not be long. He tried to go after her but the well would not let her through. He told himself it meant nothing but he still visited the well every day, and eventually a month and a half later she returned to him and he could not hold back any longer.


	30. Marry me

**No author note, just enjoy**

**Marry me**

"Marry me!" Fair enough he probably could have thought of something different to say when she first appeared atop the well, like, 'welcome back' or even just a simple 'hello'. But no, he had said 'marry me' as his first welcoming words, and the fact she had been gone for a month and a half did not forgive such frightening greeting. Therefore her rather startled 'what' in reply despite the fact she had heard him perfectly was to be expected.

He had been speaking to Sango and Miroku during her absence, and the male had told him how human mating customs worked. While he did not have a ring yet, he did have the undying love that had to come with it, once she was his he would bestow all the jewels in the world upon her if she wanted them – and he doubted such material objects held all that much worth in her eyes. Voice less frantic now that he had seen her again and was sure she was not going to disappear to her time forever, making him wait another four centuries he sank down to one knee just as the monk had suggested and repeated his claim.

Her affirmative reply was immediate; she loved him just as much as he loved her. She loved him unconditionally, uncontrollably, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.


	31. Wherever you may go

**Wherever you may go**

It turned out he was unable to follow her down the well that took her home, they had tried everything they could think of, holding onto each other, going immediately after one another, casting sutras that work on each side – nothing was good enough. Eventually Kagome decided that she would have to go and tell her mother that she was going to have to wait a very long time for a wedding, and even then it would probably be their tenth or something like that to keep up appearances, it would not do to have a young couple been married for four hundred and fifty odd years, or any couple married for that long in fact.

Her family took the news extremely well, they had had time to get accustomed to the concept she may die in the feudal era but did not have much of a choice, a wait for the wedding, without even meeting the groom first would just have to be something they put up with. Even though her beloved mother smiled throughout the whole explanation, it looked fake, the underlying sense of hurt even though she knew she had no real right to feel it still burned within her chest. This hurt Kagome in return and she blinked back the tears in her eyes before excusing herself to go out for a walk on Tokyo's streets to clear her head.

It was while she was out walking that she ran into the most unexpected person – herself.


	32. Conversations with myself

**Conversations with myself**

Her older self did not seem at all perturbed to see her in comparison.

"That is because you do not hold a threat," the answer to her unspoken wondering almost made her scream in surprise.

"There is no wonder I know what you are thinking, I am you after all, your future self, I remember being in this exact situation."

So much strangeness had gone on ever since she turned 15 Kagome could not even be bothered to stay freaked out. "So Yamazaki and I, um you, um us, we stay together right? It's a happy marriage? Do we have any more kids, uh, kits?

"Do you seriously want me to tell you? What's the excitement of living a life if you limit yourself to following a script? Besides whatever I tell you have happened, to me anyway, no matter how glorious, you would try and change it just because."

Well no one knew her better than her. "I guess that would take the joy out of living," she mused, "but I'm sure you'd warn me if I was to make the biggest mistake of my life anyhow."

"This isn't the warring period anymore, Onigumo was taken care of remember? Some friendly advice before you return to our lovely fox, watch out for the old dog, it will take him a very long while to leave you alone, just stick at it girl, no matter what, stick at it."

Kagome smiled, she breezed off home and eventually the well without telling anybody of her encounter as if running into your future self and having a conversation about your love life is the most normal happening in the world.


	33. Greetings

**Greetings**

"Did you have fun in your era?" She was going to have to work on Yamazaki's greetings although it was a bit of an improvement on 'marry me'.

"I guess so, I mean it sucks my family is not going to be there for our marriage although we can always have another one when... when time catches up with us, but at least we'll be together. They understand why it can't work, everything will be alright."

He hugged her and kissed her on the lips briefly, "I'm sure." He still did not speak all that much but he was a lot better than he used to be. "You do seem a little... distracted... did something happen that I should know about?"

She almost shook her head but it was pointless to lie to him, he could already see something was troubling her; it was not fair to keep secrets. "Well, it's just," she did not want to say she talked to herself, in the literal sense, "is Touga O.K? I mean he did love me in a way, he wanted to be my mate, and if I wasn't in love with you I would have accepted too. Do you think he is taking it badly, do we have to watch out for him?"

Kagome felt him freeze. "Yamazaki?"

"Do you," he broke off and sighed, "do you," he tried again, "remember when I got hurt? I had nightmares after, and you slept with me and they went away. We lied, Hiroki, Sesshoumaru, me, to you, because we did not want a grudge in the pack. Hiroki dished out punishment, he is the only one strong enough, humans hold grudges where youkai bite you back and things are forgotten. We thought it was for the best."

Slowly realization dawned, "oh great Kami, it wasn't an accident, it was _him!"_

He did not look back at her but turned around and walked back inside.


	34. My love

**My love**

"You hurt my love!" Kagome had literally stormed into the Western Lord's study after forcing Yamazaki to carry her here and was screaming in his face. "I can't believe you thought you had the right, don't touch him!" He had not wanted to bring her here not wanting to have to fetch Hiro to stop a fight, but having his mate to be fuming in anger over something that had been done to him made her extremely sexy, and he wanted her to exact her wrath.

He did nothing but blink. "What is done is done;" he said in that quiet voice of his, "let it go."

"You have no regret over what you did do you!" She was perceptive; Touga, despite being a proud Daiyoukai did what he needed to in order to get what he wanted, he was good, and could summon crocodile tears as easily as a child caught doing something they should not, and only demons with a keen nose could smell the deception. This time, with Kagome he did not seem to have the will to even try to disguise his true feelings on the matter. While he had not fought back when Hiroki beat him it was more of an understanding that he could not hope to beat the cat more than taking his justly deserved punishment.

"Of course I don't regret it," he scoffed as if the answer was obvious. "If I was going to regret it then I would not have done it in the first place."

There was a silent standoff for a little while. The whole castle heard the resounding smack of the enraged miko's palm colliding with the arrogant dog's cheek.


	35. Meeting

**Meeting**

The disciplining of the Lord quickly became the talk of the pack but Yamazaki and Kagome left before he could exact revenge, Hiro was there to keep him in line, he was deriving pleasure from it in fact. Kagome doubted that was the last trouble he would cause but the young couple put him out of their minds as they set about wedding preparations. Yamazaki wanted a rather quiet wedding, but Kagome knew Sango would hear none of it and the maid of honour was going to make sure it was a huge celebration to make up for the loss of the other.

As that date grew closer Kagome grew more upset about her mother not being there. Normally she would have asked her to give her away in the absence of her father, now she was going to ask Hiroki because she sure as hell was not asking Touga. Yamazaki saw that it was left to him to try and cheer her up. "I know you want them to be here."

"More than anything."

"You know, I waited centuries for you, I can wait a little longer for a little slip of paper."

She turned to him with wide eyes – how did he manage to read her mind like that? It just seemed so selfish to call it off. She flung her arms around him, "thank you," she breathed, she was not sure whether she was ready to get married anyway, Sango – well she could organise a mating party instead, human custom could wait.

"I'm sorry for putting it off."

He just shrugged, "personally I couldn't be happier about putting off meeting the parents."


	36. Prompts

**Could be considered M content here.**

**Prompts**

Yamazaki carried her bridal style to their chambers, not able to keep the wide smile off his face. He felt like a child with his first crush and to be perfectly honest as truthful as it may be he really couldn't care less. He had not implied this, it was her idea, he _may _have mentioned how much he was attracted to her particularly frequently as of late and he _might _have mentioned that just because they were not married in human terms did not mean that they had to remain unmated. This aside, it was entirely her idea to do this, all he did was enthusiastically agree immediately so she did not have time to change her mind.

He lay her down on the bed and kissed her on the lips. Outside the room, a very young Shippou was awake and wandering around the house for reasons beyond all comprehension wide awake. It was lucky indeed Kouga had come to launch a surprise visit to show off the fact his mate was pregnant. Upon hearing the grunts and moans coming from a certain room he quickly picked up an inquisitive Shippou that was nearby listening with curiosity and took him several rooms away.

Just as he was getting him off to sleep he heard a triumphant howl, he knew exactly what that meant. He wondered what form Kagome's mating mark would take.


	37. Touga Troubles

**Touga Troubles**

Touga tossed and turned on his bed, he could not get comfortable no matter what he did. Thoughts of Kagome plagued his mind, thoughts of what they could have been. In all honesty he really had tried to feel guilt for what he had done to the fox, he was pack after all, but he could not find it within him. There were very few people he loved, and to have one of them taken away from him made his beast snarl telling to go and get rid of the competition. But Yamazaki was right, that would not make Kagome love him. He was beyond wooing her now, that would not work, not when her heart belonged to another.

He did not want to threaten her, but he would rather have an unhappy mate than no mate at all. Once she was his he would have an eternity to make it up to her. He was alpha male, and he was stronger, which meant that even though they were mated, he could still have her, he outranked the fox after all. Crimson ribbons bled into his amber eyes, he could not banish the violence he obviously secretly craved from his mind, Kagome would be his one way or another and the fox would rue the day he decided to take the exquisite girl away from him.


	38. The Hunt

**Another one of my favourites, a longer one this time**

**The Hunt**

"Yaammazaaakkkiiii..."

mentioned fox groaned and sat up in the bed being careful not to jostle his mate awake. "Yaammaaazaaakkkiiii." The voice was quiet and the word drawn out, the tone was similar to the one Kagome used when calling to his son when he was hiding under a bush and she was enticing him to come out. "," it lasted a full seven seconds this time, it sounded as if it was right outside his bedroom window, not that that made any sense, "come out, come out wherever you are," ridiculous, surely it was obvious where he was. He shook off the last vestiges of sleep and then recognized the voice, it was Hiro. The seemingly playful mood he was in contrast to his usually stern demeanour was somewhat disturbing.

"I'm asleep Hiro," he said in normal volume, knowing he could hear him, wherever the cat was, "come back later."

"Awwwwww, but we've already waited for hoouurrs," came the normal volume answer in a playful childlike whine.

Growling he got up moved to the window and threw it open in irritation. Hiro was sitting there lotus position on Sesshoumaru's ki cloud with a wide grine on his face while the prince just stood there himself arms folded looking annoyed at being kept waiting.

"Waited for what?" He growled, his irritation growing. He heard shuffling behind him; Kagome was waking up in the absence of his body heat beside her.

"You of course!"

"Why."

"We guessed you'd forgotten, you have other things to keep you busy," he gave a pointed look at Kagome and Yamazaki's irritation grew further still. "Our yearly hunt," he answered anyway, "you, I and Sesshoumaru in the forest, the same hunt we've been on the past two centuries, don't blow us off for the first time in history."

He was right, he had forgotten. "Hmm, let me think, trekking through the wilderness hunting deer with you or sleeping with my mate, which would I prefer?" He thought out loud sarcastically. It wasn't his fault neither of them had a woman yet.

"Come out of your own accord," Sesshoumaru said quietly in a deadly serious tone, or be dragged out of your bedroom window by your ankles." Yamazaki knew that this was no idle threat, to be fair it would not be right of him to abandon them now, the hunt was an ancient tradition of theirs, it simply wasn't something one skipped.

He looked back at Kagome; she could survive without him for a week surely. "Fine," he acquiesced, but let me explain the situation to my mate first," he wondered if it was meant to feel and sound so good to say that. That done, he threw on a light kimono and jumped out the window landing on Sesshoumaru's youki, leaving Kagome snuggling into the last vestiges of his body heat on the sheets. "Do this again without an adequate excuse and I'll kill you."

Yamazaki was not one to make threats, but Hiroki and Sesshoumaru decided not to crack a joke about this one, they'd never a seen a demon so protective of his mate.


	39. Kouga's warning

**Kouga's warning**

"What do you want to do today Shippou?" Kagome rubbed her hair with her towel and sighed against the cool morning breeze. "Your father's not here so no boring lessons or any fighting or training." Indeed Yamazaki had made sure Shippou trained ever day and sparred with him but unlike Sesshoumaru and Hiro, Yamazaki made sure they spent no more than two hours a day fighting. He respected his childhood and let him play in between the training and lessons. The young kit was torn between joining in with the Western Inu brothers and revelling in sparring and being the cute little boy his adoptive mother envisioned him as. It had become a general understanding that he would have two separate faces.

"I don't really mind, I just can't wait until I'm strong enough to go hunting too."

"Well why don't I tell you a story?"

He grinned immediately, all of the children in the whole wider pack knew to never pass up the opportunity to hear one of Kagome's stories."

15 minutes later Shippou sat with wide eyes as he listened to how the noble Kagoro persuaded Inuyoshi to not kill the werewolf prince for he had only wanted to protect his pack. "And the wolf prince's name was... Kouga."

Shippou opened his eyes... was it true? No, it was just a story but Kouga _was _here, standing there in front of them by the river, hands on hips. "What's up squirt?" He said in that brash manner of his with a crooked smile. "You won't mind going to play by yourself for a while would'ya? I got something I gotta tell Kagome for a sec, ok?" Shippou knew when he was being dismissed and immediately left to go and play by the water.

"What's up Kouga?" Kagome asked with a bright smile.

"I'd wipe the smile off woman. Touga's not happy, I was visiting the west a day or so ago, the day Sesshoumaru and Hiroki went off with your mate. He's planning something big, I think he might be planning on overriding Yamazaki's mating mark," he touched the star on her neck. "Take the kid and go, anywhere, I'd say come with me, but there is a bug going around leaving most my pack sick, that's why I went to the West, get some information, you might come down with it too. I know you won't accept protection, you won't want anyone to get hurt, but Touga's off his rocker with all this inter-pack violence he's forever planning."

"Look, there is nothing to worry about Kouga, Touga is not the strongest one, he might be able to beat Yamazaki, but Hiro's always there to keep him in line."

"There's one thing you're forgetting, Hiro's not here."


	40. Threats

**Threats**

"I'm usually patient," Yamazaki said with a small smile, "and where my mate is concerned I'm willing to wait four hundred years to get married. You know I love you, when there is something troubling you I believe it is in my right to know."

He was right, she had been acting weird ever since he got back, but that is because, true to Kouga's word, Touga had paid her a visit. She had chosen not to go, there was nowhere to run, and Touga could follow their scents anyway. "You know I can kill the fox," he had said and there was a strange evil glint to his eye. "Join with me or live with the guilt of knowing you killed him."

"Touga hasn't forgiven you," she whispered with a choke to her voice. "He wants to override the mating mark," she fondled her neck and looked up at him. "I don't want to be responsible for him killing you out of some stupid jealousy." She looked at her feet, "I love you, the only love I have for him is friendship, but he says this is something that only you and he are allowed to join in, Yamazaki, I don't know what to do." She looked up with a plea to be comforted, it was not to be granted, the fox was not even there.


	41. Nightly visitor

**Nightly visitor**

Inutaisho retired for the night, he had had a long day and it was time for a rest. He turned around in the dim light and almost had a heart attack as he saw a certain fox sitting lotus position on his bed staring at him. "Yamazaki!" He exclaimed in shock, "how did you get in here without my noticing? How long have you been sitting here? What do you want?" The fox did not reply to his quick fire questions immediately and opted for sitting there staring at him.

"There are more ways to get into a room than the door, I am a fox, and of course I found a way. As for why I am here, there is a matter I wish to discuss with you concerning my mate."

"Is Kagome alright?" He asked in concern, his brow furrowing. It was very convincing. One thing one should know though is that it is impossible to trick a fox.

"Do not lie to me Touga, it is unbecoming." His voice was quiet and level, as calm as he always was, slowly he stood up. "When you annoy a snake, Touga, it will bite you and then it will hold no further grudge against you. You were bitten for hurting me, but when you frighten my mate you can expect repercussions your limited imagination can only wake up screaming about in the dead of night, do you understand me?"

"Are you threatening me Yamazaki?" He asked with a smile flexing his fingers, the day's workload had been large; he could do with a nice unrestrained fight. Yamazaki beat him to it and hit him around the face. He knew he could not hope to defeat Touga with his strength and he changed in to Kagome's form as Touga brought his fist forward to retaliate. Touga knew it was not Kagome in front of him but he hesitated anyway and Yamazaki used the opportunity to throw him through the window and to the courtyard below.

He followed, now in the form of Hiroki, the only one who could beat him and kicked him to the ground just as he got back to his feet. He placed one foot on top of his chest and growled, "leave my mate alone," he growled lowly in a canine manner that would make Sesshoumaru proud, "or I swear I will find a way to kill you."

He let his from melt back into that of an adult fox and sped off back to his own lands and left him disgraced on the ground.


	42. The talk

**Sorry for the delay**

**The talk**

"Mama, I would like you to meet Yamazaki, Fox Demon Lord of the East and South, my mate for almost five hundred years now." Finally her mother was meeting him, and finally they were going to get married. She looked him up and down and smiled, without a word she grabbed his hand and dragged him into an adjoining room. Kagome knew what was happing, she was about to give him 'the talk.' Mama knew quite well that they were sexually active, although safe about it, but she was not going to be done out of telling him to look after her daughter upon pain of death.

Her apologetic look as they passed told her mate exactly what he was about to be put through. He gave her a look that was clearly a plea for help; unfortunately she had no desire to deny her mother this. It was not as if she was getting out of this completely unscathed either, her mother was going to take her wedding dress shopping. Giving Yamazaki and his pitiful look as the door closed a tiny little wave she grabbed Souta's hand and left the house. Now she was practically ageless she was only going to remain his older sister for four more years, in that time they were going to go to the cinema and the park and bowling and shopping and whatever else popped into her mind that would help her forget she was going to outlive her human family and friends.


	43. To give away

**To give away**

"Hey Hiro," Kagome said greeting him with a hug, "Yamazaki and I are finally getting married and I just wanted to say that you are all invited, even Touga, I think he's finally gotten over me." seeing Hiro dressed in a suit was an interesting sight, he had become a katana master, a showman and a teacher in this modern era and was adapting well. Inuyasha of course was the one who adapted the best, and, now an adult, he was teaching at the school she used to attend, drawing the attention of many female students, Kikyou didn't like it, but she sucked it up.

Sesshoumaru and Touga ran a business together, nobody knew that they, successful business men of Taisho corps, Inuyasha, teacher of a random high school, Hiroki, katana master and tutor and Yamazaki, local doctor, were all one big family. They lived apart, but over time they had all purchased mansions near one another and their wealth was combined. One thing the pack was not short of was money. Hiro sheathed his katana and threw a kimono over his practically bare body, he wanted to keep his life today and Yamazaki, the possessive fox was likely to skin him alive if he found out his mate had seen his naked chest, no matter how impressive that chest may have been.

"Hiro," Kagome suddenly became a little shy, "I actually have a favour to ask. My mother would have, but you've known us both. You've always been so supportive of us, and you sorted out Touga when he was getting in the way and I was wondering, would you give me away?"

Kagome saw him freeze in shock; something unreadable flickered on his eyes before he smiled, "I'd be honoured to, little one."


	44. And to snatch back

**And to snatch back**

The marriage was pretty standard as marriages go. She did want a huge party where a huge fuss was made out of two normal being joining together under the Kamis. Everybody who was interested was there, her mother, grandfather and Souta in the front row while Yamazaki stood at the front, waiting. Hiroki bowed before extending his arm for her to take, and he looked dashing in a suit, all males look so handsome when dressed formally and in uniforms, he was no exception. Lord Sesshoumaru, the best man, had donned a traditional white garb, though had graciously made sure it neither outshone the wedding dress nor was more white.

Touga had decided to come to the wedding and he sat in the front row where the rest of the special guests were, but the smile he wore was faked. Inuyasha and Hiroki sat either side of him as a sort of restraint should the need arise. Sango and Miroku's descendants filled the pews behind. Kikyou gave her a smile as she and Hiroki passed her and Rin gave her the thumbs up as Hiroki let go of her with a little squeeze as if he was actually sad to be giving her away. Her already teary mother mouthed a 'good luck' and 'I love you' while Shippou just whispered to her to 'say yes' in a joking but serious manner, and then she was there, standing next to her mate and husband to be while the priest read out the marriage vows.

The 'I do's' were met with applause but she disregarded them when Yamazaki's lips met hers with a crushing force, making her melt into his arms as he always did. From then on it was just a rush of smiles and kisses and photos and it must have been the adrenaline keeping her going because she did not feel tired once, even when they were all carted off to the Western mansion for the dancing. That too became a blur of arms offered her way. Of course she danced all the slow songs with Yamazaki but Touga was always the first in line after that. Eventually she managed to push him onto her mother who was without a partner, and he must have gotten the message because they stayed together the rest of the evening.

She danced with her mother too, and Souta and her grandfather, they all wanted a go. She also danced with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and the little Mirokus with their little cursed hands. Eventually she found herself in the arms of the cat who gave her away. He twirled her around the dance floor as expertly as he danced in the dojo, just not quite as forceful. "You know it was hard for me to give you away," he mentioned as he dipped her so low her long black tresses swept the floor. "I just wanted to keep you." He pressed a feather light kiss to her lips as the song ended, "don't abandon us now, little cricket, and take care."


	45. His father's son

**His father's son**

Kagome stood in front of the mirror at the vanity; she traced her young face and her long, silky hair, her stature. She had aged very little, seeming as Yamazaki had grown so much in power by the time he came of age, when they mated his ageing process had slowed even more, consequently, so did hers. She had aged four years, possibly five, still barely more than a child, she looked about twenty, she was actually several hundred years old. Of course it was nice to be able to stay with Yamazaki this long and grow old as he does, but it required letting an awful lot of loved ones go, loved ones she wanted more than anything to hold onto forever.

She knew what was going to happen; she had seen it happen before. She still looked after the descendents of Sango and Miroku, they never wanted for anything and they were always welcome and human members of the wider pack in the Western, Northern, Eastern and Southern Lands. But the original Sango and Miroku, the ones she met and loved, they grew old and died, she loved them and they loved her and they lived a good life together and had many, many children. She loved each generation as much as the one before but never as much as the duo. They died and their children died, and the children's children and she aged a year.

It was going to happen again. Oh everything would be ok and remain relatively peaceful and unchanged for three or four years, but then time, and it weak effect on her would bite back as it always did. Jiichan was going to go to die, as was her mother, her younger brother would slowly become her older one, then an old man, and all her school friends would die, and then she'd turn twenty one. She knew there was nothing she could do to stop it, and they have all more or less accepted it, no one can escape fate – but it hurt nonetheless.

It was her birthday and she knew she should be happy, but it was still a reminder. She was so selfish, she couldn't have it all, but she wanted it so badly. A strapping young man of about thirteen strode into the room, "come on mum, dad's got all the preparation downstairs, and granddad is here, and grandma, and uncle Souta." Granddad was Yamazaki's father, his mother had passed away a couple of years ago while Sesshoumaru was away on a mission so he could not bring her back, and Grandma was her mother. As for 'uncle Souta'... they were the same age physically, more or less, and acted like brothers, the title was just that.

"Hai Shippou, I'll be down in a moment," she said and straightened, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear and straightening her dress. "How do I look?"

"Stunning as always, look, everything will be ok." He smiled one of his rare, knowing smiles when he was wise and saw so much more than people believed he could.

"How do you know?" She answered, knowing he knew what was troubling her no matter how well she believed she could hide behind her usually genuine smile.

"I don't," he answered immediately as cheery as always, "everything just usually turns out to be fine." He took her hand and led her out of the room, "now smile and laugh and have no morbid thoughts, it's your birthday, enjoy yourself." It was times like these that Kagome was reminded just how much Shippou was Yamazaki's son.


	46. How the cherry blossoms started to wilt

**How the cherry blossoms started to wilt**

It happened in the early hours of the morning when she was laying in Yamazaki's arms. She had not been feeling well all night and now she was feeling nauseous. She had not told Yamazaki she was feeling unwell because she knew Yamazaki and he was bound to blow things out of proportion. She ran a hand across her forehead; she was sweating quite a lot too, probably a touch of flu then. She disentangled herself from her mate's arms being careful not to wake him up and dashed to the loo, bringing up the contents of last night's dinner. To her disappointment she did not feel all that much better, oh the nauseous feeling was gone, she just, for some reason felt... depressed.

She could not stop throwing up for three days, Yamazaki was so worried he ended up calling a doctor to diagnose her with something anything, after all, this was how Sakura started to die, and his mother. The inspection of the demon doctor lasted about five minutes and consisted of her telling him she had been awfully sick lately and him checking her over, feeling her heart, checking her pulse and then smiling a wide smile and telling her everything was going to be ok. He called in Yamazaki and without a word grabbed his hand and put it over her stomach. He was silent and confused for about 20 seconds and then his eyes widened and his ears twitched, a wide grin stretched across his face and he passed out.


	47. First time dad?

**First time dad?**

"Is there anything you want to eat? I can get you anything you want, sushi, fruit, vegetables, ramen, I can get some from the new shop Inuyasha opened." The words tumbled so fast out of his mouth it was a wonder they didn't trip over each other, he reminded her of her.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but all that came out was a yawn.

"Oh, you're tired, don't answer, and don't stress yourself, I'll just tell the kitchens to make everything." He ran out the room, a second late her burst back in, "or maybe you don't want to anything to eat, that's ok, no, wait it's not ok, you got to eat! I don't meant to force you though, I'm sorry, but you've got to. Hydration, that's the key, I'll get you some milk!"

"Yamazaki," she drawled, tired out.

"Yes dear," he was at her side immediately.

"Shut up." That was Shippou who had wandered into the room, "I'll get some milk, you, go on the hunt with Sesshoumaru sama and Hiroki sama."

"Yes Yamazaki love, you should go hunt."

"I can't leave when my wife needs me." Kagome cast a pleading look at Shippou.

"They don't know yet, imagine standing over your kill, the best kill of the hunt and declaring that your wife is carrying your kit." This seemed to make him waver, "I'll be here, you'll only be gone for a couple of days." Go get it out your system old man. Shippou dragged him to the door and kicked him out of it before he could harden his resolve.


	48. Motherly love

**Motherly love**

The first kick made her wince, a human having a youkai baby was dangerous she'd heard, but she hadn't cared at the time, she just really wanted a kit. She couldn't do it, she didn't want it, she didn't want it, and she was never going to let Yamazaki touch her again. Shippou had gone out a while ago though he had not told her why, only promised he'd be back soon. Kagome rolled over in bed, she was feeling sick again but did not have the energy to move to the bathroom or even just get a bowl, and she thought pregnancy was a glorious time.

Suddenly some fingers ran through her hair, "oh my little Kagome, I can scarcely believe you are going to have a baby of your own." That was a voice she'd know anywhere, her eyes widened and she turned around and threw herself at her mother.


	49. For Haruka

**For Haruka**

She gave birth in hospital five months after conception; this was standard for youkai kits. It was painless with all the relief medicine available. She gave birth to a beautiful girl and named her Haruka, a fitting name she believed and in that moment Yamazaki burst in through the doors. He'd been forced to stay outside when he tried to deliver the baby himself and it had taken a while to make him calm enough to allow him entry. He stopped short, eyes widening at the sight of Haruka and suddenly he seemed to turn back into the fox they were used to.

"You're both fine," he noted as he walked over to them and held out his arms tentatively for the newborn kit, "may I?" He asked it in such a way that Kagome raised her eyebrows, as if he had to ask to hold his own newborn.

Kagome passed her over and she nuzzled into her father's chest. Kagome could pinpoint the exact moment his heart melted. Then for the third time in his life, he cried.


	50. Who's that girl

**Who's that girl**

"So who is the girl?" Kagome asked without turning around.

Souta looked up startled, "who told you!" He demanded.

"You did, just now, but you were making it blindingly obvious anyway. The mood swings, dull one day and chirpy the next, it could only mean one thing. I have been around a long time and you are my brother, I notice these things, so come on, tell me."

He looked away a little embarrassed, "I don't think you would approve."

"Oh yes that is extremely likely," she agreed completely unfazed surprising him, "after all you are my baby brother, no one will be good enough. I am not one to preach though, I am mated to a demon, a Daiyoukai it that. You are only thirteen years old, so as long as she is not like thirty or three I won't be too harsh on her, so come on, give me a name, do I know her?"

"Yeah," he was still uneasy.

"Come on Souta, let me be a big sister, please tell me?"

"You've got to promise to understand, I really like her."

"I'm a mother, I'll understand, I promise."

"It's... it's Hitomi."

Hitomi Taisho, Sesshoumaru and Rin's third daughter. Then suddenly he was launching into a story, "we met at your birthday and have kind of been seeing each other ever since, but Sesshoumaru still needs to get past her being with a human boy even though he's mated to a human too, but he likes me sort of because I'm related to you. He's extremely protective, I think the only reason he did not kill me is because I'm your brother. But she is part of the wider pack you know, you look on her like another daughter you might think it weird."

"Oh Souta," she laughed, "I think it's wonderful you've found someone you love." And her being a demon only makes it all the better. "Sesshoumaru will come round eventually, I promise, you just have to give it time, I wish you two the best of luck."

Souta hugged her, "You're the best."

She sighed, "I know."


	51. Blessings

**Blessings**

"My little Souta is all grown up and fallen in love." Kagome giggled.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru all but growled, "but why did it have to be with my Hitomi."

"She is a teenager now dear," Rin spoke up in her soft voice radiating kindness, "you got to allow her to act like one."

He growled lowly again in acquiescence. "I just don't like how serious they seem."

"This is a good thing," Kagome urged, "this way she won't get her heart broken."

"It seems you shall get you wish," Rin smiled, "you won't have to leave your family behind."

Kagome froze, this was a thought, well a hope really, she'd been pushing away.

"Your brother is not the only member of your family in love. Touga has found himself a girl who loves him as deeply as he adores her, someone who does not seem to care about his strength or profession, they also met at your party, and her name is Aya Higurashi."

Kagome froze; the smile this time was forced. It was not that Touga looked too young, for her mother was actually only thirty two, she had had her very young so she actually only looked to be about four years older than the dog himself. That was really not the problem, the problem was that it was Touga, she would rather he continue to bother her than fall for her mother, even if they loved each other... that was a blessing she was unwilling to give.


	52. Her threat

**Her threat**

"Well when were you planning to tell me?"

Touga looked at her sheepishly, "I wanted to make sure that she was the one before I made it official. I mean if we're truthful here I have made too many mistakes in the past and I've hurt you deep enough without adding another hurt for you to hate me more."

Kagome gave him an odd look, "love truly is powerful."

"Yes, it is, took you a long time to say it."

"I mean the only time you seem to be thinking clearly and decently is when you are in love with someone, I just hope it doesn't fail, or you'll fall into madness again."

"I won't hurt her Kagome, I promise."

"You'd better not or I swear to the Kamis I'll kill you."

If _any _other human on the face of the planet had said that he would have laughed.


	53. Dancing in the dojo again

**Dancing in the dojo, again**

Kagome watched as Hiroki twirled on the dance floor, well it was a dojo really, but he just looked so graceful she had always been like this, sword fighting looking like dancing. She loved it, it was almost hypnotic, he was so skilled, amazing, pure brilliance, and he looked majestic and ever so devilishly handsome. She wondered why he was still single after so long, could it be he was gay. He did not have a sparring partner this time, it was just him twirling and thrusting forward and pulling back, it was strangely erotic, Yamazaki had performed for her in this unique way too, and it was like a show, one she thoroughly enjoyed.

How on Earth was he still by himself? Every other day she would stop by here to watch him practise, it must be frustrating not to have anyone at his level to spar with; he needed a hobby, or a woman. She wished he was the one with her mother instead, he was older anyway. He looked to be in his late twenties now as well but age was just a number. She loved these long evenings when Yamazaki was late at work, Haruka was sleeping, and she... she wanted to spend some time with her friend, the wondrously skilled and single cat who gave her away.

He twirled round in a kick and cast a mischievous smile and a wink, and then she knew why.


	54. To keep a secret

**To keep a secret**

"How long?" She asked him while sipping a herbal tea.

"A while," was his short answer as his gulped down his coffee whilst trying not to look at her, "since your wedding, when I gave you away. When it happened I felt pain and it wasn't fatherly, I thought you were just a dear friend, I thought that is what you meant to me. But when I left you standing at the altar with Yamazaki I didn't feel like I'd left you as a father to your husband. I felt like I was a husband giving you away to another. It was unfair that I had to discover my love for you, my true feelings and give you way all the same hour."

"As perturbed as I am by it I am thankful you kept it inside unlike Touga."

"I didn't keep it inside well."

"Yamazaki will never know, I care about you too much and it took me a long time to discover it too. I'd say you kept it inside very well."

"No, I kept it from you." He picked up a katana and swung it around expertly without seeming to even think before flinging it towards a wall where it was buried to the hilt. As soon as he let go he picked up a pair of nun-chucks and wielded them as naturally chopsticks, creating another show before flinging them to a corner of the dojo too and reaching for a broadsword and a long sword, the two which she had been certain did not work together were melded into something gloriously united and artistic before they too were cast aside. He impressed her with a display of hand to hand combat without a partner before ending his show and sinking to his haunches mere inches to her face, breathing heavily.

"I simply find other ways to let it out," he explained, "healthy ways, one does not harm the pack, whether that is physical or emotional, the consequences are dire, as you know by what I did to Touga when he hurt, almost killed Yamazaki." He looked down at his shaking hands, "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I wish I had more to offer but you know how it is with Daiyoukai, we always want the best, and most of the time we refuse to go for someone different, which is why I never managed to settle with another. I wish things could have been simpler for you, I just plead that you don't let this come between our close friendship, please don't stop coming by to visit, and I give you my word that I shall not come between you and Yamazaki."


	55. the heart

**Sorry for the wait, but here is the rest of the story**

**Problems of the heart**

Years pass as years do and throughout the whole time Kagome kept a close eye on her mother and Touga, enlisting the help of a very awkward Hiro. He was the only one who was awkward having dealt with similar situations; Kagome was just fine with things and able to move on. at the first signs of possessiveness Kagome was there like a shot to nip it in the bid, her mother _would _be happy no matter what she had to do. Two years down the line they were perfectly happy with each other and decided to get married and mated.

Kagome was maid of honour, with little Haruka and Hitomi in matching cream dresses for the event. Souta was head usher and at the after party dance she noticed his discomfort with being around Hitomi and decided to confront him. "What's wrong Souta, you're usually all over each other, but now you won't even give her a dance, she seems a little upset, are you planning on breaking up with her so soon?"

"I'm fifteen now Kagome, and I'm only going to get older while she stays the same, but neither of us are ready to get, you know... _mated _yet. I love her, I really do, but in three or four more years I'll be too old for her, I don't want that to happen."

"I'm sorry Souta, look I'll talk to Sesshoumaru alright?"

"Sesshoumaru? What can he do?"

"There might be another way, but I'll need Sesshoumaru to ensure it."

"He won't, he doesn't even like me. He leaves the room whenever I enter the house and he never engages in conversation with me."

"Yes but he doesn't sit between you on the sofa or ban you from the house or enforce ridiculously early curfews. Trust me Souta, he's particularly protective over her, the fact he lets you within one hundred metres of her shows he likes and trusts you a lot."

**Inner pack**

"Hey Sesshoumaru, I wanted to talk to you about Souta and Hitomi." She saw him sigh, and Rin smirk, it was clear he'd been subjected to this already. "Look thy really like each other ok, I mean the proof they've been together this long despite the human setbacks proof enough? You want her to be happy, help me get rid of the setback." She sat down next to Rin and they both attacked him with full blown puppy eyes. He sighed again.

"I already think of him as my son, it's hard not to, he spends most of his time in my house damn it. But if I do this Kagome, you have to let my instincts take over concerning him. This entails he will have to move out of Touga's house and into mine so he will be under the eye of his alpha. Your mother will have to relinquish control over him although of course I will not prohibit access. He will have to submit to me too."

"I'm sure he'll agree to that."

"Then it's settled, you'll explain everything to him will you Kagome," he said more than requested and fluidly swept out the room. He acted as though he was reluctant about such an action, but accepting someone into the inner pack, for there were little packs inside the main one, was something you do to people you trust and love explicitly.

**Unconditional**

Souta knocked on the door and tried not to scowl when Sesshoumaru was the one who answered. He was probably the Daiyoukai's least favourite human. "Hello Sesshoumaru sama," the respect was something Sesshoumaru had begun to demand when he'd started going out with his daughter, though it had not been as issue before. "I'm here to see Hitomi, is she in?"

He did not invite him in first, "do you love her?"

It was an abrupt question but he answered anyway, "of course."

"Unconditionally?"

"I've never felt this way before and I'm sure I never will again with another."

"What if she loved another, what would you do then?"

Souta's heart clenched not at all liking the idea for the possible reason for such a question. "I would fight for her of course."

"And if she was secure with this significant other?"

"Well... I wouldn't become all obsessive, but it would hurt. I'd stay behind her as a friend for as long as she wanted me."

He blinked, he seemed satisfied, he stood aside, not just to let him in, but to reveal Hitomi standing behind her father, grinning. She flew at him, wrapping her hands around his neck as he folding his arms over her waist, "I love you too, Souta."

"Did you sister explain to you about pack members?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Only that you were one day going to talk to me about the subject."

"I figured as much. You may want to sit down."

**Blood rites**

"Are you ready?" Sesshoumaru asked with an ever unreadable expression.

"Always."

"And you are sure?"

"I've never been surer of something in my whole life."

"This will slow your ageing process down to the speed of Hitomi's, you will remain 2 and a half years older than her, but from then on you will age at the same rate. You will remain human; you will not have any demonic powers except speed and strength, no pointed ears, no mokomoko, no youki, no markings. It cannot be undone. You have to be sure of Hitomi."

"Some people do fall in love at first sight and never love another, I am one of those few and I hope Hitomi is too."

"She is, dog demons know when they have their mate, and imprint. You were destined to be."

"Really? Then why were you so hard on me?"

"I had to make sure you were suitable, boy! Fate be damned I will not have some weakling, idiotic, cold, heartless, unfaithful scum marrying my daughter."

"Right, umm, thanks?"

"This will hurt," he warned as his fangs elongated.

Souta smiled, nodding his head slightly is consent, it was worth it. Sesshoumaru failed to mention it would feel as if every cell in his body was on fire. It took everything in him not to scream as the sharp canines were inserted into his neck. Sesshoumaru's arms around his waist and shoulders was the only thing keeping him up, his limbs suddenly feeling less than adequate support. Finally the teeth were withdrawn and Souta fell limp in his grasp. He would awake in a couple of days as someone new, yet the same, and he and Hitomi could wait.

**And for the cat**

Hiroki smiled at her as he felt her belly that was soon going to be swelling with her second kit. "You're going to want a second marriage soon, or people may start talking." Oh yes, all that talk about a young couple being married for years.

"And move house?"

"Perhaps that too."

"I would like to go on a very long holiday."

"Something you want to get off your mind?"

"The opposite. I'm just really happy. Everything is going superbly. I am married to the man I love, my family is not going to be left behind, we are secure, Touga's happy for once and seems secure too with my – with his new partner."

"Everyone is sorted except me, I don't know if I'll ever be able to find another."

"Don't worry about it," she assured as she walked towards the door of the dojo. "All you need to do is open your eyes. You'll find someone to love with your whole heart yourself one day," she smiled and kissed him, a quick, chaste kiss on the lips goodbye.

**The end**


End file.
